


Сказка о Ветре

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о девице Кларе, бравом банкире из Генуи и простом ветре.<br/>"Джованни Гави был человеком не робкого десятка. Но почему-то, чем дальше он ехал, тем больше чувствовал непонятный страх. Был бы он зверем, у него бы давно на загривке стояла дыбом шерсть. Хотя лошадь вела себя спокойно, банкир то и дело оглядывался, потому что ему казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
  
Давным-давно, когда мужчины носили смешные напудренные парики с косичками, а дамы затягивались в корсет так, что талия умещалась между ладонями кавалеров, в славной республике Семи Десятков жил негоциант господин Нейгауз с двумя детьми: сыном Карлом-Густавом и дочерью Кларой. Господин Нейгауз был вдовцом, и о девочке заботилась старая нянька Филиппа. Для сына же его детство уже закончилось – мальчику пятнадцати лет пора уже постигать премудрости семейного дела, и отец его был строгим наставником. Дочку же Нейгауз обожал и баловал, исполняя любую её прихоть. Но Клара вовсе не была капризной девочкой, она оставалась милой и послушной. Были, правда, у неё и свои странности.  
Когда пришла пора детских «почему?», один вопрос особенно занимал воображение Клары: почему дует ветер и что он такое? Девочке казалось, что ветер – живое, пусть и невидимое существо, и если очень постараться, можно заставить его слушаться. Иногда Клара битый час проводила в саду отцовского дома, пытаясь заставить ветер исполнять её желания.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста, господин ветер, не могли бы вы дуть потише? – вежливо просила она, а порой сердито топала ножкой. – А ну, утихни, кому сказано!  
Ветер, пролетая над садом, невольно останавливался, наблюдая за девочкой и слушая её странные речи.   
«Какая она смешная, - думал он, - всерьёз решила, что может мне указывать. Вот дерзость!»  
И ветер злился. Тогда ветви деревьев принимались больно дёргать Клару за кудри, и та в слезах убегала жаловаться няне на то, «какой нехороший господин ветер».  
Но когда Клара бывала особенно вежливой или же, расстроившись, начинала хлюпать носиком, ветер нисходил до того, чтобы бережно поднять в воздух её воздушного змея (очень дорогую забаву из далёкого Китая) или покатать жучка в игрушечной лодочке по маленькому пруду. Лодочка, сделав два круга по водной глади, возвращалась к хозяйке. Девочка хлопала в ладоши и, сделав книксен, говорила:  
\- Благодарю вас, господин ветер!  
\- Вот ещё! – фыркал тот.  
Но всё же ветер привык к девочке и даже привязался к ней. Возвращаясь из дальних странствий, он приносил её подарки: ароматы хвойных лесов Скандинавии, запахи морей, умопомрачительное благоухание цветников Версаля и Тюильри, терпкий дух восточных пряностей и чая из портовых складов Лондона.   
Ветер наблюдал за Кларой, когда та играла в саду, и иногда через открытые окна или печные вьюшки залетал в дом и, свернувшись клубком в детской, как большой сытый кот, слушал сказки няни Филиппы.  
Однажды Клара спросила няню:  
\- Нянюшка, а почему ветер дует то сильно, то еле-еле?  
Старой няньке порядком надоели разговоры о ветре, и она решила отделаться от надоедливой малышки очередной сказкой:  
\- Ты видела в книгах изображения птиц и зверей?  
\- Конечно, - отвечала Клара.  
\- А заметила ты, какие разные у них хвосты?  
Девочка кивнула.  
\- Почему так? – спросила няня.  
\- Господь так придумал.  
\- Вот. Так же и с ветрами. Одному Бог дал длинный хвост, и он распускает его важно, как павлин, или метёт им из стороны в сторону. А другому хвалиться нечем: хвост у него куцый, как у зайца.  
Тут уж господин Ветер не выдержал, вылетел из угла, хлопнул в сердцах ставнем и, напоследок сдёрнув с головы Филиппы чепец, вылетел в окно.  
Клара засмеялась.  
\- Негодница! – вскричала нянька. – Как же тебе не стыдно потешаться над старой женщиной?  
\- Ах, нянюшка, не браните меня! – лукаво промолвила девочка. – Разве вам самой не смешно? Этот глупышка-ветер обиделся, когда вы сказали про заячий куцый хвост.   
А Ветер-то и впрямь обиделся. Он долго не показывался в саду господина Нейгауза. Пролетали над садом и домом его братья, но им не было дела до маленькой Клары. Та сначала грустила без своего друга, но потом, повзрослев, сама стала смеяться над детскими выдумками.   
  
-2-  
  
Для ветров нет времени. Наш бродяга недолго сердился на Клару (конечно, недолго по своим меркам). Однажды, будучи в хорошем настроении, вдоволь наигравшись со шляпами горожан, он увидел знакомый сад и решил: «Дай-ка я взгляну на эту смешную девчонку! Может, напугаю её. Будет помнить мой куцый хвост!»  
В саду Клары не оказалось, и Ветер нырнул в печную трубу. Погремев заслонкой, он собирался уже завыть, как вдруг услышал незнакомый женский голос.  
\- Николо! – женщина по всему кричала в открытую дверь. – Сколько тебе говорить можно: займись печью! В нашем доме уже нет денег на трубочиста? Сажа сама на пол осыпается.  
Ветер в недоумении выбрался из печки и шарахнулся в испуге в угол. Он ошибся домом? Или хозяева уехали? Где его девочка?  
Посреди комнаты, гневно постукивая о ладонь волосяной щёткой, стояла красивая высокая девушка с распущенными каштановыми волосами. Она ещё не закончила их расчёсывать – Ветер отвлёк её от этого занятия.  
В дверь просунулась голова старика-слуги.  
\- Госпожа Клара, - зашептал старик, - зачем же так кричать? Ваш братец работает, а я ещё не глухой.  
«Клара? – изумился Ветер. – Это моя малышка? Какой же она стала красавицей!»  
Ветер был не чужд сентиментальности, поэтому первым делом он сравнил глаза Клары с водами Лаго-Маджоре. Бедняжка Ветер! Он свернулся калачиком в знакомом углу и стал слушать.  
\- Подумать только, - Клара села перед зеркалом и принялась расчёсывать кудри, - Карл-Густав работает. Ещё бы из этого был толк.  
\- Не будьте несправедливы, - миролюбиво проговорил слуга, сметая сажу у печки, - ваш братец старается: он сохранил всю клиентуру покойного батюшки. Дела идут не так уж плохо.   
\- А должны идти лучше! – возразила Клара. – Если бы Карл-Густав изредка прислушивался к моим советам… Но он со мной не считается. Ты же знаешь, Николо, что отец бывало говорил? «Лучше бы ты, Клара, родилась мальчишкой. Ты понимаешь в делах лучше, чем твой брат».  
Николо переминался с ноги на ногу и снисходительно усмехался.  
\- Полно, госпожа, зачем вам забивать вашу хорошенькую головку всякими глупостями? Вот выйдете замуж, будете сама себе хозяйка.  
\- Не говори мне о замужестве! – рассердилась Клара. – Карл-Густав, наверняка, в сладких снах видит, как пристроить меня повыгоднее для себя.  
\- Ай-ай-ай! Грешно вам наговаривать на брата, - покачал головой старик, - он вас, кажется, не принуждает. Вы уже пятерым женихам отказали. И разве Карл-Густав ругал вас или пытался насильно под венец вести?  
Клара улыбнулась.  
\- Он потому и не принуждал, Николо, что лично ему замужество моё не принесло бы никакой выгоды. Ни один жених не годился на роль компаньона. Карл-Густав не мужа мне хочет найти, а поддержку себе. Мой братец - бездарь.  
Николо замахал руками:  
\- Ох, и слышать не хочу, госпожа, как вы родного брата срамите! Пойду я, с вашего позволения, дел много. И насчёт трубочиста похлопочу заодно.   
\- Иди-иди, ворчун, - махнула рукой Клара.  
Николо пошаркал к двери. Если бы Ветер мог, он бы сейчас почесал в затылке. «Или из моей малышки вышла вздорная бабёнка, или дело плохо, - подумал он, - задержусь я тут, пожалуй, ненадолго».  
Спустя несколько дней Ветер повнимательнее пригляделся к обитателям дома. Карл-Густав с годами стал типичной посредственностью. Будь он рантье – жил бы в своё удовольствие. Но судьба сделала из него негоцианта, а качеств делового человека сын покойного господина Нейгауза был лишён. Да, он не разорился, но ни на йоту не преумножил отцовское наследство. Старые компаньоны покойного негоцианта продолжали поставлять товары и сыну из расположения к Кларе. Они опасались, как бы Карл-Густав не вздумал наложить лапу на её приданое, если дела пойдут плохо.   
Клара вела хозяйство, старалась экономить, где это возможно. Запросы у неё были скромные, драгоценности достались материнские, щеголять нарядами она не любила – да она мало где и бывала вне дома: церковь да немного знакомых. Она часто навещала могилы родителей на кладбище. Ветер всегда сопровождал свою даму, предусмотрительно сдувая с плит листья и сор. Нередко Клара плакала, и Ветер ласково смахивал слёзы с её щёк, а потом зарывался в облака с горя – и тогда над городом всю ночь напролёт моросил мелкий дождик.   
А между тем в доме велись приготовления к приёму важного гостя. Ждали приезда банкира из Генуи, синьора Джованни Гави. Карл-Густав боялся этого визита – настало время платить проценты по кредиту. Молодой Нейгауз мог позволить себе заплатить, но ему этого страсть как не хотелось делать. Он надеялся на отсрочку.  
Синьор Гави собирался остановиться в доме Нейгаузов лишь проездом по пути в Женеву. Заодно он решил хорошенько потрясти этого молодца, который, как он слышал, весьма бестолково распорядился полученными деньгами.   
  
-3-  
  
\- Это он! Это он! – служанки кинулись к окнам, глядя на всадников, въезжавших во двор.   
Клара нехотя выглянула в окно, небрежно прислонившись к раме. Синьора Гави сопровождало трое слуг, дюжих молодцов, что было нелишне, ведь банкир вёз с собой кое-какие ценности. С высоты второго этажа можно было увидеть разве что треуголку гостя, да оценить его манеру держаться в седле, и Клара прокралась на лестницу.  
Мужчины как раз обменивались приветствиями, и Клара недовольно поморщилась, слыша в голосе брата подобострастные нотки. Сочный бас банкира звучал властно и уверенно.  
\- Но где же хозяйка дома? – спросил он.  
Клара решила избавить брата от суетливых метаний и сошла вниз.  
\- А вот и моя сестра, - воскликнул Карл-Густав. – Ты заставляешь гостя ждать, - прибавил он.  
Угол рта банкира дёрнулся – совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Добро пожаловать, синьор Гави, - сказала Клара и протянула руку. – Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнёте у нас.   
Банкир галантно склонился к её руке.   
Он был мужчиной средних лет, крепким и широкоплечим, и больше был похож на воина, чем на финансиста. Его загорелое лицо уже местами избороздили морщины, которые порой появляются на лицах не от старости, а от переживаний и страстей. Гави не был таким уж красавцем, но его лицо очень располагало к себе живостью и явно читавшимся в глазах умом. При том что тёмные глаза смотрели спокойно, но прохладно.   
Карл-Густав, видимо, уловил в тоне банкира некую опасность для себя, потому, когда гостя проводили в приготовленную комнату, схватил Клару за руку и вкрадчиво зашептал:  
\- Прошу тебя, сестра, будь с ним любезнее, расположи к нашему дому. Гави из меня всю душу вытрясет, про него говорят, что он не человек, а кремень. Ты же видишь, что эта вынужденная остановка у нас ему в тягость. Будь радушной хозяйкой. Словом, ты понимаешь…  
\- Хорошо, Карл-Густав, не волнуйся, - Клара скривилась и высвободила руку.  
Гость оказался непривередливым. До ужина он проспал с дороги, за столом всё больше говорил с Карлом-Густавом о делах, но похвалил хозяйку за прекрасный ужин и хлопоты.  
\- Что вы, какие хлопоты? - улыбнулась Клара. - А что вы предпочтёте на десерт?  
\- Открою вам тайну, - улыбнулся Гави. - Я страшный сластёна и обожаю горячий шоколад.  
\- Правда? Да ради бога! - Клара позвонила в колокольчик. - Скажу вам по секрету: я его тоже обожаю.  
Так, с шоколада, и появилась между ними симпатия. Ветер следил за Кларой, когда она гуляла с банкиром по саду, слушал их разговоры, а на рассвете сорвался с места и улетел в Альпы.  
Вечером того же дня Карл-Густав смущённо сообщил итальянцу, что в горах случился обвал и дорога перекрыта.  
\- Потребуется некоторое время, прежде чем завалы разберут, синьор.  
\- Возможно, мне стоит перебраться в гостиницу, - промолвил Гави.  
\- Нет, что вы! Оставайтесь у нас!  
И Джованни Гави остался. Клара была рада этому. Итальянец относился к ней с уважением, говорил как с равной. Гави нравилась её осведомлённость в делах и ум.  
Для Клары же, ни разу не покидавшей городок, рассказы банкира казались чудеснее сказок.   
Ветер старательно разгонял тучи, позволяя только ночному дождю полить цветы в саду и освежить воздух.   
В один из чудесных вечеров Клара застала синьора Гави ждущим её в беседке и думающем о чём-то своём.  
\- У вас здесь благодатный край, синьорина.  
\- Разве ваш хуже?  
\- О, что вы - Генуя прекрасна! Но иногда она слишком надменна, а иногда слишком шумна. Портовый город.  
\- Хотела бы я посмотреть мир, - мечтательно промолвила Клара. - У вас большая семья?  
\- У меня нет семьи, синьорина. Мой старший брат погиб на дуэли, которую развязал будучи пьяным, и оставил после себя кучу долгов. Я оплатил их не без тайного злорадства. Тогда мне уже это было сделать так же легко, как бросить камушек в пруд.  
\- Вы не были женаты?  
\- Я вдовец, синьорина. К тому же бездетный.   
\- Мне жаль. А почему вы не женились вновь?  
\- Конечно, нужно было бы. Продолжить свой род, как говорят. Но я очень любил покойницу, а деньги всё равно кому оставлять. Пускай какой-нибудь монастырь порадуется, - усмехнулся Гави.  
"Он не такой уж и кремень", - подумала Клара.  
  
-4-  
  
С того разговора прошло два дня, когда утром Карл-Густав влетел в комнату сестры с выражением полнейшего восторга на лице.  
\- Сестрица! - он схватил Клару в охапку и закружил её по комнате. - Ты умница! Ты просто чудо!  
\- Да что стряслось? - засмеялась та, высвобождаясь из объятий брата. - Объясни толком.  
\- Гави просит твоей руки! - выпалил Карл-Густав. - Боже мой! Я и мечтать не мог о таком муже для тебя!  
Он увидел выражение лица сестры и нахмурился.  
\- Ты не рада? Дурочка! Какого рожна тебе надо? Богат, умён, красив ещё. Ну, старше тебя, так что же? Для богатого мужа возраст, знаешь ли, дело немаловажное. Быстрее, знаешь ли...  
\- Вон! - закричала Клара. - Пошёл прочь, мерзавец! За кого ты меня держишь?!  
Губы Карла-Густава задрожали от ярости, и неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта сцена, если бы в коридоре не послышались шаги и не раздался холодный голос:  
\- Что здесь происходит? - спросил Гави, появляясь на пороге.  
\- Ничего, синьор, - пробормотал Карл-Густав, - просто немного повздорили. - Но мы же с вами уже всё обсудили, верно?  
Он поспешил выйти из комнаты.  
Повисло молчание. Клару начала злить невозмутимость банкира. Откуда-то потянуло сквозняком - это Ветер дрожал от нетерпения, ожидая, что она скажет.  
Кажется, его план рушился.   
\- Что же вы вдруг решили обделить генуэзские монастыри, синьор? - спросила Клара не без иронии.  
\- Вы чудесная женщина, синьорина, - ответил Гави. - Вы умны, красивы и добродетельны. Из вас выйдет прекрасная жена и мать. Но что ещё более ценно: вы принадлежите к тем редким женщинам, которые способны стать мужчине другом. Воистину, вы подтверждаете то, что Адам получил жену, потому что нуждался в помощнике.  
\- Это очень сложно для меня, синьор, - Клара покачала головой. - Конечно, мне бы хотелось выйти замуж и родить детей, но всё же... Как же чувства, синьор Гави? Вы же любили свою покойную жену.  
\- Я понимаю: вы молоды, и вам хочется испытать то, что называют страстью? Но страсть и счастливый брак - это не всегда совместимые вещи, синьорина Клара.   
\- Возможно. Думаю, что вы даже правы, но кто мешает мне надеяться, что со мной всё будет иначе? - улыбнулась Клара.  
\- Боюсь, что с таким братом вы не можете быть уверены, что сами распорядитесь своим счастьем.  
Клара нахмурилась.  
\- Он, видимо, боится, что если я вам откажу, вы не будете к нему так снисходительны в качестве банкира.   
\- А вы уверены в обратном?   
\- Потому что я уважаю вас, синьор Гави, и вы не сделали ничего, чтобы моё уважение было поколеблено.  
Гави печально улыбнулся и поцеловал Кларе руку.  
\- И всё же, позвольте мне надеяться? Мною движет не только расчёт, поверьте. Но я не силён в излиянии чувств и в любовных речах. Я знаю, что мог бы сделать вас счастливой.  
\- Я не хотела бы вас обнадёживать, дорогой синьор Гави. Это было бы нечестно.   
\- Через год я наверняка опять буду в ваших краях, и если вдруг не случится у вас большой любви, мы сможем вернуться к этому разговору?  
\- Вы очень упрямы, - улыбнулась Клара. - Если не случится... Что ж, посмотрим.  
Когда Гави уехал, брат и сестра два дня не разговаривали, пока Кларе это не надоело и она не пришла мириться сама.  
\- Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста, Карл-Густав, - промолвила Клара самым смиренным тоном.  
\- Я не сержусь, - ответил брат неожиданно весело. - Всё идёт, как нельзя лучше. Выплаты отстрочены, и я могу, наконец-то подумать о своих планах.  
\- И какие же у тебя планы?  
\- Я собираюсь жениться.  
\- Жениться? На ком же?  
\- На фройляйн Эльзе Флейшман. Прекрасная партия, не правда ли?   
\- Да, конечно, - замялась Клара. - Просто я удивлена. Когда ты успевал за ней ухаживать?  
\- Вот, успевал же. Её родителей смущали мои возможные денежные трудности, но теперь всё замечательно устроилось, и я уже получил согласие на брак. - Карл-Густав потёр руки. - А ты, сестрица, сможешь наконец-то отдохнуть от домашних хлопот. В доме появится фрау Нейгауз - хозяйка.  
Клара побледнела, но лишь поцеловала брата в щёку.  
\- Поздравляю, Карл-Густав. Желаю тебе счастья.  
Вернувшись к себе в комнату, она расплакалась.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

   -1-  
  
Ветер злился. Над городом пронёсся ураган: пострадали крыши нескольких домов и старая колокольня.  
Так что свадьба, которая случилась до неприличия скоро, обошлась без звона. Новоиспечённая фрау Нейзауз была высока ростом и нескладна, хотя и хороша лицом.  
Карла-Густава совершенно не смущало, что Эльза в богатом уборе в церкви возвышалась над ним на целую голову. Клара держала себя с невесткой любезно, да и та поначалу вела себя скромно: советовалась в делах хозяйства, хотя и забрала ключи от кладовок и шкафов.  
Молодожёны не слишком стеснялись окружающих, и вскоре в их спальне пришлось выбросить старую кровать и купить новую. Их заигрывания друг с другом на людях казались Кларе вульгарными, но она молчала. В конце концов, брат явно счастлив.  
Клара маялась скукой и одиночеством. Хотя у них теперь часто бывали гости, но роль хозяйки перешла к Эльзе, а поговорить было особо и не с кем.   
В доме по вечерам стало шумно, суетно. Мужчины играли после ужина в карты, женщины сплетничали между собой, а на Клару смотрели косо. Да и кто она теперь? Просто сестра господина Нейгауза, и почти что старая дева.   
Бывали на званых ужинах и господа, которым она когда-то отказала. Кларе порой казалось, что они глядят на неё с плохо скрываемым злорадством.   
Однажды Клара услышала, проходя мимо дамского кружка, как жена нотариуса спросила кого-то:  
\- Так сколько, вы говорите, ей лет?  
\- Двадцать скоро будет.   
\- И такому жениху отказала?  
\- Вот уж недаром говорят: дурочка и сумасбродка.  
Но тут женщины заметили Клару и замолчали.  
После того, как гости разошлись, Клара, как фурия, ворвалась в кабинет брата.  
\- Зачем ты сплетничаешь обо мне и синьоре Гави?  
\- Что за тон, Клара? Никто о тебе не сплетничает. Такие вещи не скроешь. Надо было раньше думать.  
\- Не ты, так твоя жена.  
\- А мою жену оставь в покое! - Карл-Густав повысил голос.  
\- Между прочим, дорогой братец, я обещала синьору Гави подумать в течение года.   
\- Правда? - новость была встречена почему-то настороженно.  
\- Правда. Ты же так хотел, чтобы я вышла за него.   
\- Так и выходите, дорогая Клара, - хмыкнула фрау Нейгауз, входя в кабинет. - Если он, конечно, за год не найдёт кого-то посговорчивее. А в нашем городе вряд ли отыщется дурак, который захочет, чтобы его унизили отказом. Разве уж совсем никуда не годный господин, которому и терять-то нечего.  
\- Вы, дорогая невестка, тоже очень долго дожидались своего счастья, - ответила Клара, - так почему бы и мне не брать с вас пример?  
Она развернулась на каблуках и вышла.  
Ветер со смехом гонял в эту ночь мусор по мостовой, но смеялся он зря.  
Накануне приёма у бургомистра фрау Нейгауз вошла в комнату золовки без стука, открыла дубликатом ключа шкафчик и стала рыться в шкатулке с драгоценностями.   
\- Эльза, что вы делаете?   
\- Подбираю себе что-нибудь на вечер, как видите.  
\- Но это мои украшения.  
\- Разве? Мне казалось, что это украшения вашей покойной матери, и они в приданое не входят, как сказал мне муж. Значит, они принадлежат по завещанию ему. А я его жена и имею на них полное право.  
Возразить Кларе было нечего.  
\- А это что? Такое уже не носят, - бормотала Эльза себе под нос, - надо отдать ювелиру - пускай переделает.  
Она небрежно побросала украшения обратно и достала шкатулку из шкафа.   
\- Я посмотрю у себя.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не оставите меня совсем без украшений? - усмехнулась Клара.  
\- А они вам нужны? - спросила фрау Нейгауз удивлённо. - Конечно, я выберу только то, что сейчас можно носить. Но вам же не к спеху?  
\- А вечер?  
\- Но вы не приглашены.  
\- Как?  
\- Вот так, - пожала плечами Эльза.   
Клара была слишком горда, чтобы идти и выяснять с братом отношения.   
Но в воскресенье в церкви жена владельца пивоваренного завода, милая пожилая женщина, спросила её:  
\- Как ваше здоровье, душенька? Вас не было на приёме у бургомистра. Господин Нейгауз сказал, что вам нездоровится.  
\- Да, я плохо себя чувствовала, - ответила Клара.  
\- Ох, и хвораете всё ещё? Вы такая бледная.  
\- Голова всё ещё болит, - пожаловалась Клара.   
За ужином она спросила, обращаясь сразу к обоим супругам.  
\- Так, значит, меня не приглашали на приём?  
Карл-Густав и его жена переглянулись.  
\- Я не счёл нужным, Клара, влезать в лишние расходы и заказывать новое платье ещё и тебе.  
\- Твои дела так плохи, дорогой брат?  
\- Нет, но ты сама приучила меня к экономии.  
Ставни за окном застучали о стену.   
\- Похвально, что ты так бережлив. Именно поэтому вы на днях опять ждёте гостей, а ты опять спустишь несколько золотых в карты.   
\- То, что я спускаю в карты, Клара, - холодно ответил Карл-Густав, - потом мне вернётся нужными связями.  
\- Дорогой, зачем ты тратишь время на этот разговор? - встряла Эльза. - Твою сестру совершенно не должно касаться, как ты живёшь, и как ты ведёшь дела.   
\- О, чуть не забыла, дорогая невестка, - промолвила Клара. - Вы забрали у меня шкатулку, но там было и несколько моих вещей. Тех, что отец покупал именно мне. Наверное, вы до сих пор не посмотрели все драгоценности? Хотя я вижу на вас своё кольцо.  
Эльза побелела, стянула кольцо с пальца и бросила его на стол. Потом разрыдалась, вскочила со стула и выбежала из комнаты.  
\- Извинись сейчас же, - прошипел Карл-Густав.   
\- За что? Разве я была невежлива? Я вовсе не говорила, что Эльза взяла кольцо намеренно. Она могла просто ошибиться. А ты её не поправил.  
\- Ты делала грязные намёки!  
\- Какие? - Клара была сама невинность.  
\- Что Эльза присвоила твою вещь!  
Тут Клара засмеялась.  
\- Брат, это ты так говоришь, но я имела в виду совершенно другое. Однако тебе лучше знать.  
Карл-Густав вскочил с места и швырнул бокалом с вином в сестру. Та вскрикнула и вскочила со стула, опрокинув его и отряхиваясь.  
И тут створки окна распахнулись под напором ветра, осколки стекла посыпались на пол. Ветер в гневе пронёсся по столовой дома Нейгаузов, роняя подсвечники на столе.   
Занялась скатерть. Карл-Густав, забыв о ссоре с сестрой, схватил кувшин и выплеснул воду на стол, криком призывая слуг.   
После этого случая Эльза всё-таки вернула шкатулку - полупустую, правда. Карл-Густав со скрупулезной точностью отложил материнские драгоценности, и вернул сестре не слишком дорогие вещицы, которые ей покупал покойный господин Нейгауз.  
Они были куплены, когда Клара была совсем юной, почти девочкой. Невесте с богатым приданым, красавице их было носить уж не положено по статусу.  
Возвращала фрау Нейгауз шкатулку молча и странно косилась на золовку.   
Клара не придала этому значения, но заметила, что Эльза порой внимательно за ней наблюдает.  
  
-2-  
  
Наступила весна. Жизнь шла своим чередом. Правда, для Клары она была уныла и однообразна. Дома ей было совершенно нечем заниматься - слуги выполняли только те поручения, которые касались лично её.  
Эльза была не такой уж плохой хозяйкой и смогла добиться их расположения. Она делала им маленькие подарки на праздники, не лишала выходных, была вежлива. Потому, если Клара по старой памяти пыталась отдавать кому-то распоряжения по дому, то слышала в ответ: "Сначала спрошу хозяйку".  
Даже старый Николо всецело перешёл на сторону Карла-Густава и его жены.   
Денег на расходы брат выделял Кларе мало - хорошо ещё не трогал приданое. На весну пришлось перелицовывать старые платья, чтобы на улице было нестыдно показаться.  
А к гостям дома Клара уже не выходила, да они ей были и не нужны. Тех немногих знакомых, что у неё оставались, она навещала сама. Это были женщины уже в годах - та же супруга пивовара, например. Они сочувствовали Кларе, но что они могли сделать?  
Компаньоны её покойного отца пытались как-то повлиять на Карла-Густава, намекая, что если он не изменит отношения к сестре, они вынуждены будут подумать, а стоит ли вести с ним дела и дальше.  
Но молодой Нейгауз и сам постепенно разорвал старые связи, обзавёлся новыми партнёрами - и вместе они проворачивали какие-то очень рискованные сделки.  
Поначалу дела шли более чем хорошо, и Карл-Густав как-то объявил Кларе, что он полностью рассчитался с Гави.  
\- Как он поживает? - спросила она.  
\- Наверное, хорошо, - брат пожал плечами, прижав бумаги на столе, которые чуть не сдул непонятно откуда взявшийся сильный сквозняк.  
\- Он не спрашивал обо мне?   
Карл-Густав окинул сестру презрительным взглядом с головы до ног.  
\- Нет, а зачем ему?  
\- И правда - зачем? - улыбнулась Клара. - Всё же я была права, что отказала ему. Надо отдать тебе должное, Карл-Густав, - ты вот прекрасный муж. Балуешь жену, ни в чём ей не отказываешь. А Гави через год стал бы удивляться, что у него кто-то маячит перед глазами в доме.  
Клара улыбнулась брату и вышла из его кабинета.  
Но удача - существо капризное. Так и пошло - то густо, а то и пусто. Если бы молодой Нейгауз откладывал что-то из прибыли, неудачные сделки не так больно бы ударяли по его карману.  
Но жил он более чем на широкую ногу, а Эльза не довольствовалась драгоценностями покойной свекрови.  
Впрочем, в доме говорили всё больше не об этом, а о странных вещах - о сквозняках, которые задували свечи в кабинете хозяина, о стёклах, которые только и поспевали вставлять - а ведь это обходилось недёшево.  
Слуги шептались между собой, замечая, что все эти странности как-то связаны с Кларой. Стоило брату и сестре опять повздорить, как начиналась свистопляска.   
Однажды вечером супруги отправились в гости, и Клара осталась дома одна. Посидела за вышивкой, пока не устали глаза, а потом вышла в коридор – ей показалось, что где-то хлопает ставня. Прислушиваясь у дверей, Клара обнаружила, что звук идёт из кабинета брата. Собирался он в спешке, опаздывая, и, когда Клара толкнула дверь, оказалось, что та осталась незапертой. Открытым был и секретер, на крышке которого небрежно валялись письма и бумаги. Стоило Кларе войти в комнату, как ставня чудесным образом перестала стучать, а бумаги вдруг тихо зашелестели, словно кто-то невидимый перебирал их.   
Конечно, Клара тоже замечала странности, что стали твориться в доме. Она не была суеверной, но поневоле думала, а не призрак ли это покойного отца пытается за неё заступаться?   
Хотя её уже била нервная дрожь, Клара всё же подошла к секретеру и зажгла свечу. Что ей хотят показать? Она осторожно приподнимала бумаги и чуть не выронила подсвечник, когда один лист вдруг резко подвинулся к её руке.   
Осторожно взяв письмо, словно то могло её укусить, Клара принялась за чтение. Это было письмо от Гави, и поначалу он писал о делах, обсуждая с Карлом-Густавом условия нового кредита. А в конце шла приписка: «Надеюсь, что ваша сестра будет счастлива замужем. Уверен, что она не ошиблась в выборе. Передайте ей от меня поклон и пожелание процветания».  
Подсвечник заходил ходуном в руке Клары, и она поставила его на секретер. Потом взяла лист бумаги, перо и записала адрес банкира. Ещё раз осмотрела всё, задула свечу и тихонько ушла к себе. Там она смогла дать волю и слезам, и гневу. Она уже привыкла к подлостям брата, но такого ожидать не могла. Почему он так резко переменил своё решение и отвадил не только выгодного жениха, но и возможного партнёра? Успокоившись, и обдумав положение, Клара пришла к выводу, что как раз в качестве партнёра Гави брату уже не подходил. Итальянец не стал бы связываться с афёрами Карла-Густава.   
Гави в прошлом году обещал приехать, а теперь разве есть у него повод? Гордый генуэзец и шагу не ступит на порог их дома.   
Задумчиво посмотрев на лист с адресом, Клара спрятала его понадёжнее. Первый порыв написать Гави и объясниться прошёл. Да и что она напишет ему? Что его обманули? Или будет умолять взять её замуж поскорее и увезти из этого дома? Для такого шага Клара пока что недостаточно отчаялась. Ей нужно было обдумать всё, как следует, да и отправить письмо надлежало не из дома, а попросить кого-то об одолжении.   
  
-3-  
  
Лето принесло новости – Эльза ждала ребёнка. Карл-Густав был на седьмом небе от счастья и на радостях даже выделил сестре приличную сумму на обновки. Клара сумела справить два новых платья – на выход.   
Когда положение фрау Нейгауз стало заметно, она перестала бывать на людях, гуляла только в саду, или ходила по воскресеньям в церковь. А вот с Кларой она общалась только по большой необходимости. Та поначалу смягчилась к обоим супругам, предложила Эльзе помощь в подготовке приданого для малыша, но невестка отказалась, и выглядела почему-то напуганной. Разговаривая с Кларой, она старательно прикрывала живот, словно опасалась сглаза. Приданое младенцу было заказано портнихам и вышивальщицам.  
Странное поведение невестки заставило Клару выйти из постоянной задумчивости. Она наконец-то заметила, что окружающие поглядывают на неё косо. Идя в церковь, она ловила настороженные взгляды женщин и задумчивые взгляды мужчин. Правда, мужчины явно обращали внимание ещё и на новые платья Клары, и на то, что она всё-таки очень хороша собой.   
Гави, как и предполагалось, не приехал. Тогда Клара решила написать ему. Она подробно изложила всё, что случилось за прошедшие месяцы. В конце письма она умоляла банкира помочь ей хоть чем-нибудь, заступиться. Запечатав письмо, она отправилась к жене пивовара.  
\- Не отвлекаю ли я вас от дел, дорогая фрау Нойманн?  
\- Нет, милочка, а что вы хотели?  
\- У меня к вам просьба. Мне нужно переправить письмо в Италию, а ваш супруг иногда посылает туда письма родственникам на север. Не могли бы вы попросить его прибавить и моё к своим? Конечно, я возмещу ему все почтовые расходы.   
\- И кому же вы пишете, милочка?  
\- Другу… Другу моего покойного отца, - ответила Клара.  
\- Ну, что же… А почему вы не отправите письмо с домашней почтой?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мой брат знал о нём. – Клара принялась выкручиваться. – У Карла-Густава некоторые трудности, совсем небольшие. И я попросила этого господина оказать ему помощь в память о старой дружбе. Но брат рассердится, если узнает.   
\- Давайте, дорогая. Я попрошу мужа.  
Клара передала письмо и достала из кошелька монеты.  
\- Это лишнее.  
\- Возьмите, пожалуйста.   
Старушка всё-таки приняла деньги.  
\- Как здоровье вашей золовки? – спросила она.  
\- Замечательно, спасибо. Эльзе даже идёт беременность.   
\- А вы рады будущему племяннику или племяннице? – спросила фрау Нойманн и как-то выжидающе посмотрела на Клару.  
\- Да, и надеюсь, что это будет племянник. Для мужчины важно иметь наследника.  
Старушка помолчала, а потом взяла Клару за руку и усадила в кресло.  
\- Давайте-ка выпьем чаю, милочка. Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать.  
Фрау Нойманн была так серьёзна при этом и озабочена, что Клара даже испугалась. Карл-Густав приготовил ей очередную гадость?  
\- О вас стали говорить странные вещи, дорогая Клара.  
\- Какие?  
\- Это пока что сплетни глупых баб, но сплетни имеют обыкновение убеждать людей больше, чем правда. О вас поговаривают, что вы знаетесь с нечистым.  
\- Что?! – Клара ожидала что угодно, только не этого. – Да как можно? Разве я не бываю каждое воскресенье в церкви, не молюсь вместе со всеми? Так ведь и пастор наш причастил меня на Пасху, как и остальных.   
\- Так-то оно так, да людям рты не закроешь. На всякое найдётся объяснение. А что до причастия, то жена булочника болтала, будто видела, как вы вышли из церкви, завернули за угол да причастие на землю и выплюнули.  
\- Господи! – Клара схватилась за голову. – Как язык-то повернулся такое сказать?  
Она не выдержала и заплакала.  
Самое ужасное, что Клара (она вспомнила) и правда заходила за угол церкви, чтобы переколоть булавку, скреплявшую её косынку на груди.   
\- Не плачьте деточка, тут слезами горю не поможешь. Поговаривают также, что не вышли вы замуж, потому что ходит рядом с вами невидимым бес, а он ревнивый и отвращает вас от замужества.   
\- Скажу вам правду, фрау Нойманн, это письмо человеку, который просил моей руки, а я обещала ему подумать год. Но мой брат солгал ему, написав, что я вышла замуж.   
\- Это не тот ли итальянец, что приезжал к вам в прошлом году? – спросила старушка.  
\- Он самый. Синьор Джованни Гави. Я ждала, что он приедет, как и обещал, - Клара опять всхлипнула, - а его обманули.   
\- Вот значит как. Тогда я потороплю мужа, обязательно потороплю.   
\- Слава Богу, что вы мне всё рассказали. Но что мне теперь делать? Откуда пошла-то такая мерзкая сплетня?  
\- Говорят, что от ваших слуг. Те рассказывали, что у вас дома творится что-то странное.  
\- Фрау Нойманн, только обещайте никому не говорить. Странное творится, но только это никакой не бес.   
\- А кто же?  
\- Я думаю, что это мой отец никак не найдёт покоя. Он видит, как меня обижает Карл-Густав, и пытается его наказать.   
Ветер прошелестел скатертью.  
\- Вот! Вы видели? – испугалась Клара.  
\- Господи помилуй! – старушка еле перевела дух. – А ведь всё может быть. Помните, мельничиха в прошлом году померла родами? Так и оставалась подле ребёночка, кормилиц пугала, пока её муж честную не нашёл. Тогда и успокоилась.   
\- Что же мне делать? Поговорить с пастором?   
\- Попробуйте, милочка. Да и с братом своим поговорите. Ему ведь совсем не выгодно, чтобы его сестру считали ведьмой. Пусть языки слугам укоротит.   
Фрау Нойманн, как смогла, успокоила Клару, напоила чаем с булочками и проводила до дверей, обещав поговорить с мужем и поторопить его с отправкой письма.   
Клара решила начать с брата.  
\- Карл-Густав, - начала она без церемоний, входя в кабинет, - нам надо серьёзно поговорить.   
\- О чём?  
\- О тех сплетнях, что обо мне распускают. Я не понимаю, почему ты это позволяешь? Мало того, что слуги говорят обо мне бог знает что, так ещё и твоя жена считает меня ведьмой.  
\- Оставь Эльзу в покое! – рявкнул Карл-Густав, стукнув кулаком по столу.   
Бумаги с шумом полетели со стола.  
\- Вот! Вот! Сама смотри! Что ещё люди могут думать, а?!  
\- Например, что наш отец тобой недоволен, - ответила Клара, побледнев. – Ты дурно обращаешься со мной, брат. Я даже думаю, что ты был бы рад сжить меня со свету.  
Подскочив к Кларе, Карл-Густав отвесил ей пощёчину.  
\- Вот как?! – закричал он, не обращая внимания на завывание ветра за окном. – А с чего мне тебя любить? Отец только о тебе и думал, баловал тебя. Клара то, Клара сё! А на меня он внимания не обращал. Что я хочу, к чему у меня душа лежит, - какая разница?  
Клара схватилась за щёку и в ужасе смотрела на брата. Ставни хлопали, за окном потемнело и раздался удар грома. Слуги забегали по дому, закричали во дворе, пытаясь унять разбушевавшихся в конюшне лошадей, которые своим ржанием вторили завыванию ветра.   
\- Да как только ты родилась, всё и началось! А когда матушка умерла, я ему вообще стал не нужен. Всё для любимой доченьки! А мне только тычки и розги доставались, если плохо учился. Ты хоть раз заступилась за меня?! Хоть раз!   
\- Я была слишком маленькая и не понимала! – Клара тоже кричала, потому что гроза становилась всё ближе.  
\- А потом ты тоже была маленькая? – Карл-Густав схватил сестру за плечи и затряс. – Когда тебя наряжали, возили на балы, а я сутки напролёт сидел и переписывал бумаги, потому что наш папенька экономил на писарях? Да ты вся в него – такая же прижимистая, сухая, придирчивая! Когда он умер, что я слышал от тебя, кроме насмешек и намёков, что я полное ничтожество? Думаешь, мне не передавали, что ты говорила обо мне?!   
Рыдая, Клара вцепилась в плечи брата и закричала:  
\- Папа, не трогай его!  
Ураган стих и за окном хлынул ливень.   
Карл-Густав отшатнулся от сестры и рухнул в кресло.   
\- Он даже после смерти меня ненавидит, - прошептал он. – Как и я ненавидел его. Да я был рад, когда он умер. Я наконец-то стал свободен!  
\- Что ты говоришь, брат, побойся бога! – Клара подошла к нему и попыталась обнять.  
\- Не трогай меня! – завыл Карл-Густав.  
В коридоре послышались шаги и в кабинет, придерживая живот, вошла Эльза.   
\- Что тут? Милый! – она бросилась к мужу. – Уйди отсюда, уйди, змея! – взвизгнула она, загораживая Карла-Густава собой.  
\- Ласточка моя! Да что ты! – тот вскочил, обнимая супругу. – Не нервничай, тебе вредно. Пойдём, моё сокровище, всё в порядке. Всё в порядке.   
Он даже не посмотрел на Клару, уводя из кабинета зарыдавшую Эльзу.   
  
-4-

  
После этой безобразной сцены, Клара три дня пролежала в постели, мучаясь головными болями. Служанка приносила ей еду, но она оставалась почти не тронутой. Ветер принёс мокрый цветок из сада, но, увидев странный подарок, Клара так плакала, то её невидимый поклонник испугался и решил пока что оставить бедняжку в покое и не напоминать о себе.   
На третий день к Кларе пришёл Карл-Густав в сопровождении своего верного и прикормленного нотариуса. Он был мрачен, но спокоен.   
\- Подпиши это, и я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы сплетни утихли.   
Клара посмотрела на бумагу. В ней она передавала брату права на своё приданое.  
\- У тебя нет совести, - сказала она.  
\- Могу предложить другой вариант. Ты напишешь завещание в мою пользу, - Карл-Густав криво усмехнулся.   
\- Нет, милый братец, я ещё пожить хочу. Давай перо.  
И Клара подписала документ, иронично поглядывая на стряпчего.   
\- Вы даже свидетеля заставили расписаться заранее. Всё, брат, ты получил, что хотел?  
\- Не совсем.  
Когда нотариус ушёл, Карл-Густав придвинул стул к кровати сестры и сел.   
\- Тебе бы лучше уехать на время, пока всё не уляжется.  
\- И куда же ты хочешь меня отправить?  
\- Вот ума не приложу, куда. У твоей няньки была племянница, кажется, фрау Шварц.   
\- Та, которая живёт в деревне? Но я не знаю, жива ли она.   
\- Я пошлю человека разузнать о ней. Поживёшь пока в деревне. Свежий воздух и молоко пойдут тебе на пользу. Да и Эльза спокойно родит. Если дело выгорит, я оплачу фрау Шварц все расходы. Кажется, она была замужем за довольно состоятельным фермером, я как-то слышал краем уха. Насколько я знаю, твоя нянька, когда ты выросла, переехала жить к ним, да там её и схоронили потом.   
Про это Клара тоже слышала. Ею овладело полное равнодушие. В жестоких словах Карла-Густава давеча была и доля правды. Ей вот ни разу не пришло в голову попросить отца, чтобы он свозил её навестить старую няню.   
\- Да, так будет лучше, брат. Пошли человека поскорее.   
\- Уж как смогу. Сбегать из города так быстро тебе тоже нет резона. Я вчера поговорил с пастором и внёс кое-какие пожертвования приходу.   
\- Спасибо, Карл-Густав, - вяло отозвалась Клара.   
Пастор, надо отдать ему должное, честно принялся за дело. Карлу-Густаву пришлось помочь кое-кому деньгами, которые, по совету пастора, передавала Клара. Понемногу слухи улеглись. Так лето за всеми этими хлопотами и пролетело. В доме теперь было тихо, ничто больше не пугало слуг. Они перестали шептаться о Кларе, хотя по-прежнему были на стороне хозяйки. Эльза же золовку всё так же избегала. Фрау Нейгауз чувствовала себя неплохо, но было видно, что она устала. К сентябрю, на шестом месяце она очень располнела – ребёнок, видать, был крупным, и оба супруга были уверены, что это мальчик.   
Герр Нойманн честно отправил письмо Клары. Но ответа из Генуи так и не было. Клара решила, что не стоит ждать и надеяться, тем более лить по этому поводу слёзы. И так хватало огорчений и бед. Она смирилась, что останется старой девой, да ещё без приданого.   
Карл-Густав навёл справки о фрау Шварц. Пожилая вдова, она жила на своей ферме, которая имела немалый доход. Помогал ей управляться с хозяйством и работниками внук – единственный из членов семьи, оставшийся в живых. Карл-Густав списался с ней, прося принять Клару на осень и зиму, обещая оплатить пансион. От денег фрау Шварц не отказалась, и было решено, что в октябре Клара уедет в деревню.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  -1-  
  
Вот и октябрь. На второй неделе Карл-Густав велел Кларе готовиться и собирать вещи. Клара занялась прежде всего тёплыми, ведь ей предстояло провести в горах зиму. Она не испытывала сожалений по поводу отъезда. Ей было уже всё равно, да и фрау Шварц вряд ли окажется хуже, чем брат и его жена.  
Она навестила своих оставшихся знакомых, которые были огорчены её отъездом, но Клара уверяла их, что едет по собственному желанию, так как чувствует себя неважно и надеется, что горный воздух ей поможет. С фрау Нойманн она пошепталась о письме. Старушка утешала её, как могла, уговаривая написать в Италию ещё раз, потому что в дороге с письмами всякое могло случиться. Её муж тоже до сих пор не получил ответа на свои и собирался писать вновь. Но Клара только угрюмо покачала головой. Она устала надеяться.   
Приближался день её отъезда. Экипаж должен был доставить Клару до станции дилижансов, а там её уже будут встречать — внук фрау Шварц, который на повозке отвезёт гостью на ферму.   
Последний ужин Клары дома прошёл почти в полном молчании. Эльза не смотрела в её сторону, на щеках её горели нездоровые красные пятна. Карл-Густав ограничивался общими фразами.   
В доме было тихо, пламя свечей горело ровно и почти не колебалось. И всё было спокойно, как в могиле.   
Они разошлись по комнатам, не сказав друг другу ни слова. У Клары даже не было сил поплакать. Она прилегла на постель, не раздеваясь. Сон не шёл – так, крутились в голове какие-то мысли и картины. Вот, пробежал кто-то по коридору. Дверь хлопнула. Закричал кто-то… Закричал?  
Клара вздрогнула, села на постели и прислушалась. В доме было неладно. Она выглянула в коридор – мимо семенящим шагом, торопясь, насколько возможно, прошмыгнула служанка, крепко держа в руках таз с горячей водой. Истошный женский крик раздался со стороны спальни супругов Нейгауз.  
\- Господи! – прошептала Клара.   
«За доктором послали?!» - закричал кто-то из мужчин. – «Да уехали уже!»  
\- Рано же, рано, - прошептала Клара и закусила губы.   
Она прокралась по коридору к спальне брата и встала в стороне, сжав руки. Вот открылась дверь, пропустив другую служанку, которая вынесла из спальни окровавленную простыню. Клара успела заметить мечущуюся на постели Эльзу – она кричала: рот её был безобразно перекошен, спутанные косы почти выбились из-под чепца.   
Карл-Густав был возле жены, пытался удержать её за плечи.   
Увы, ещё до того, как привезли доктора, из спальни вынесли маленький свёрток. Эльза рыдала так, что Клара молилась, боясь, как бы та не тронулась умом. Доктор выгнал Карла-Густава из спальни. Тот вышел в коридор и оказался лицом к лицу с сестрой.   
\- Мальчик был, - сказал он тихо.   
Карл-Густав не плакал, но лицо его выражало скорбное недоумение, и эта маска так и застыла. Брат Клары смотрел куда-то в сторону и в пол.  
\- Как же так, Клархен? – произнёс он.   
Та, потрясённая обращением, осторожно погладила брата по плечу.   
\- Вот… Мальчик был… - лицо Карла-Густава задёргалось.   
Притихшая было Эльза опять заплакала, зовя мужа. Шаркая ногами, Карл-Густав поплёлся к двери. Он открыл её, и Эльза, повернувшись в его сторону, увидела Клару.  
\- Ааааааа! – завыла она, указывая на неё пальцем. – Ааааааа! Она!   
Ничего членораздельного сказать больше госпожа Нейгауз не смогла. Карл-Густав обернулся, махнул сестре рукой, чтобы уходила. Клара прошла мимо застывших слуг, закрылась у себя в спальне. Она переоделась в дорожное платье, тёплый плащ с капюшоном. Расстелив на кровати простыню, уложила на середину пару платьев из числа перелицованных, кое-что из белья, зарыла в вещи мешочек с деньгами, а пару монет спрятала за корсаж.   
Она вышла из дома через чёрный ход, не замеченная никем. Идя по тёмным улицам, на которые ещё бросали пятна света окна домов, она совершенно не задумывалась, куда она идёт и что она будет делать дальше.   
В плаще холодно не было, только вот вокруг ног как будто бы ветер кружился. И этот же ветер, показалось Кларе, принёс отдалённый, еле слышный крик. Кто-то звал её по имени – Клархен.   
Но Клара была не в себе. Она прошла мимо дома Нойманна, даже не посмотрев на окна. Что проще – переночевать у них, а завтра на том же дилижансе добраться до места встречи с внуком фрау Шварц? Ею владело такое же недоумение, что и её братом – почему жизнь, которая начиналась так прекрасно, превращалась во всё больший кошмар?   
\- Эй, красотка, куда идёшь? – кто-то схватил Клару за плечо.  
Она взвизгнула, отшатнулась, ударив человека по руке.   
\- А ну, полегче! Франц, глянь, какая тут фифа.   
Второй мужчина был совсем пьян. Первый-то – потрезвее и помоложе.   
\- Дай-ка вещички, чего там у тебя? – дыша перегаром, Франц вцепился в узел, а его приятель ухватил Клару за корсаж.   
И тут какая-то сила отшвырнула их прочь. Они плашмя упали на мостовую. Приподнявшись, уставились на Клару, не понимая, что произошло. Та прижала узел к груди и побежала по мостовой.  
\- Это ж та самая! – заорал молодой. – Ведьма!   
\- Держи!   
Они подняли такой шум, что залаяли дворовые собаки, и люди стали высовываться в окна.  
Тут Клара вдруг почувствовала, что ноги её перестали касаться дороги. Дома вокруг неё закружились – всё быстрее и быстрее. Клару подняло в воздух и понесло с такой быстротой, что стало невозможно дышать.   
Очнулась она в темноте, лёжа на земле. Узел был при ней – разве что силой можно было вырвать его у неё из рук. Приподнявшись, Клара прислушалась. Было так тихо-тихо, как никогда не бывает в городе. Шелестели последние листья на деревьях, где-то далеко раздавался редкий, отрывистый лай собаки. Но было и намного холоднее. Поднявшись на ноги, Клара, осторожно ступая, пошла в ту сторону, откуда доносился лай. Спотыкаясь, она ощупывала ногой впереди себя, прежде чем сделать пару шагов. Лай доносился не просто издалека, а ещё и снизу, и Кларе вовсе не хотелось упасть с какого-нибудь уступа.   
Чувствуя, что эти несколько шагов утомили её больше, чем весь путь по улицам города, а глаза никак не привыкнут к темноте, она встала и закричала в сторону жилья:  
\- Помогите! Помогите, кто-нибудь! Люди!  
Собака залилась лаем, уже не сомневаясь, что к дому приближается чужой.   
\- Эй! Кто там кричит? – раздался молодой мужской голос – зычный, как иерихонская труба.   
Клара испуганно замолчала. Спустя несколько минут она услышала, что собака, спущенная с цепи, бежит в её сторону, дыша открытой пастью. И судя по топоту, была она крупной. Клара опустилась на землю и прикрылась узлом, выставив его перед собой. Псина, правда, оказалась умной. Она не тронула девушку, обнюхала, тычась большим мокрым носом, а потом уселась рядом и залаяла, подавая сигнал хозяину. Тот уже поднимался снизу по тропинке, освещая себе путь фонарём. Лицо мужчины Клара видеть не могла – оно оставалось в тени, зато её было видно, как на ладони.   
И собаку тоже было видно – здоровая овчарка сидела, свесив язык и как будто ухмыляясь.  
\- Что Хват, нашёл? – спросил мужчина. – Вы как тут оказались, фройляйн?   
\- Я заблудилась, - ответила Клара.  
Мужчина подал ей руку и помог подняться.  
\- Заблудились? – насмешливо протянул он.  
Ну, не говорить же ему, что ветер принёс? Что ещё Клара могла придумать?   
\- Пожалуйста, проводите меня до жилья, - попросила она, разглядывая симпатичное лицо молодого человека.  
\- Ну, извольте. Но только тут поблизости наша с бабкой ферма, и только. До деревни уж утром, если вам туда надо.   
\- А как зовут вашу бабушку? – спросила Клара, поражённая неожиданной мыслью. – Не фрау Шварц?   
\- Точно, - кивнул парень. – Фрау Шварц.  
\- Так вы, должно быть, меня ждёте. Я Клара Нейгауз.  
\- Господи помилуй! Но почему вы тут одна, да с узелком? Я же за вами должен был завтра ехать на станцию. Как вы здесь оказались?   
Клара только вздохнула.  
\- Что же я? Идёмте скорее. В доме всё и расскажете.   
Парень неловко предложил Кларе руку. Она с благодарностью приняла её. Пёс потрусил впереди них. Спустившись по извилистой тропинке и пройдя какое-то время по дороге, они очутились у забора, за которым виднелся довольно большой дом. Неподалёку от него вырисовывались в темноте и другие строения.   
\- Эрди? – дверь на крыльцо дома распахнулась. – Нашёл человека?   
Голос женщины был ещё звучным и совсем нестарым.   
\- Нашёл, бабушка, - парень открыл перед Кларой калитку и пропустил вперёд. – Представляешь, кто это? Фройляйн Нейгауз.   
\- Да быть не может!  
Фрау Шварц подняла повыше свечу, внимательно рассматривая подошедшую Клару.  
\- На мать покойницу похожа, да, - сказала хозяйка. – Заходи. Будь, как дома.   
Женщина была странная: Клару даже смутило не столько то, что ей с порога тыкали – в конце концов, не было же доказательств того, что она та, за кого себя выдаёт, - сколько настораживал и даже немного пугал слишком пристальный взгляд пожилой женщины. Она словно видела Клару насквозь.  
\- Эрдмут, буди Марту. Завтра отоспится, а сейчас надо о гостье позаботиться. А сам ступай спать. Мы тут сами по-женски разберёмся. Ступай.  
Парень скинул сапоги, попрощался с Кларой и ушёл в дом. Та посмотрела на испачканные сапоги, на свои ботиночки, вымазанные грязью, села на сундук и тоже разулась. Через весь коридор тянулся пёстрый коврик – не оставлять же на нём следы?   
\- Встань-ка, - фрау Шварц передала Кларе свечу, открыла сундук, порылась в нём и достала пару толстых шерстяных носков. – Ноги-то замёрзли в чулочках?   
\- Нет, - робко отозвалась Клара.  
Ноги не успели замёрзнуть – но как об этом скажешь? Носки были большими, верх Клара подвернула, но за фрау Шварц в комнату всё равно зашаркала ногами, чтобы не упасть, и идти предпочла по голым половицам, а не по дорожке.   
\- Найдём и другие, - сказала хозяйка, посмотрев на Кларины страдания.   
В комнате их ждала пухлая молодая женщина, одетая в юбку поверх сорочки, и прикрывшая плечи и грудь платком.   
\- Ужин разогреть? – спросила она.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, - попросила Клара.  
\- Чайник согрей, - сказала фрау Шварц, - окорок нарежь, сыр и так далее – поняла?   
\- Ага, - Марта поспешила исполнять приказание хозяйки.  
\- Садись, - фрау Шварц указала Кларе на старинное кресло у печки.  
Та послушно села и сложила руки на коленях, как примерная девочка.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, как ты сюда попала. И почему раньше срока и одна?  
\- Я ушла из дома, - ответила Клара и в нескольких скупых фразах описала преждевременные роды Эльзы.   
\- Ты всё рассказывай, - велела хозяйка. - Что там твой брат творил? Не понравились мне его письма.   
Кларе пришлось подробно описать свои злоключения с того дня, когда она отказала Гави.   
\- Зря ты отказала итальянцу, зря, - промолвила фрау Шварц, следя взглядом за Мартой, которая накрывала на стол.   
Служанка закончила дело и посмотрела на хозяйку.  
\- Комнату проверь — всё ли готово?  
Марта послушно удалилась.  
\- И всё-таки непонятно, как ты так быстро оказалась у нас. Говори уж, как есть, - сказала фрау Шварц.  
\- Вы мне не поверите.  
\- Ты скажи, а уж верить или нет, я сама решу.  
\- Меня ветер принёс.  
Тут хозяйка почему-то довольно рассмеялась, блеснув всё ещё крепкими зубами.  
\- Не ошибалась моя тётка, значит. Ведьма ты.  
Клара задрожала.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Да ты не бойся. В этом доме бояться тебе нечего. У нас в роду ведьмы завсегда водились. Филиппа вот ведьмой не была, но кое-что понимала.   
\- Но я же не колдую и не знаю, как. И порчу не насылаю, и что там ещё...  
\- То колдуньи делают, а ведьмы — это те, которых силы любят. Есть такие, которых любят травы и деревья, есть такие, кто любезен воде. А у тебя ветер в товарищах.   
Тут Клара задумалась, вспоминая свои детские игры.  
\- Неужели, правда?  
\- Правда, милая, ещё какая правда. И, как видишь, оберегает он тебя не на шутку. Да только ты не думала, что можешь его просить о помощи, вот он и перестарался. Ты просто будь осторожнее, помня о нём. Он ведь не человек и не может понять, почему мы порой, гневаясь, не даём выхода своему гневу, почему молчим и не жалуемся.  
\- Получается, я всё же виновата в том, что случилось с Эльзой?  
\- Нет, она сама виновата — злостью своей, ревностью довела себя до болезни. Но с братом твоим я всё-таки свяжусь — надо для порядка.  
Пришлось согласиться с этим. Фрау Шварц больше не стала расспрашивать Клару ни о чём, а проводила в приготовленную для неё спальню. Комнату Клара толком и не рассмотрела от усталости. Главное, что тут было тепло, а разобранная постель уже ждала её. С помощью Марты Клара разделась, облачилась в извлечённую из узла сорочку и улеглась.   
  
-2-  
  
Клара прижилась в доме фрау Шварц на удивление быстро. Старуха была, хотя и резка временами, но справедлива и заботлива. Клару она сразу поставила перед выбором — жить гостьей и маяться бездельем или стать членом семьи, и Клара выбрала второе. Она не собиралась возвращаться к брату. Конечно, Карл-Густав не захочет ронять фамильную репутацию ещё ниже и заплатит фрау Шварц, но Кларе тем более хотелось, чтобы на ферме на неё не смотрели, как на городскую штучку, которая только под ногами путается — одно счастье, что приносит какой-то доход.   
Деньги, конечно, лишними не бывают, но хозяйство и так процветало: коровы у фрау Шварц были ухоженными и жирными, и давали столько молока, что Клара поневоле подозревала хозяйку в ведовстве. Собственно, фрау Шварц жила на своём хуторе. Семьи её работников обитали рядышком — дома их были поменьше, но тоже крепкие и добротные. Дом же Шварцев, в три этажа, на каменном основании, был тёплым, уютным, в нём пахло какими-то травками, которыми были набиты вышитые мешочки, рассованные по шкафам и сундукам. Кларе нашлась одежда поудобнее, и она с облегчением избавилась от корсета, заменив его на корсаж со шнуровкой.   
Поначалу фрау Шварц поручила ей помогать Марте с шитьём, починкой и штопкой. Но Клара настояла со временем, чтобы к ней перестали относиться как к временной постоялице, и вскоре хозяйничала в доме с фрау Шварц на равных, советуясь, конечно, со старухой и не беря слишком много воли. Она стала чем-то вроде внучки, со всеми правами и обязанностями.   
Что касается настоящего внука, Эрдмута, то это был простодушный, добрый и весёлый парень. И он совершенно не умел скрывать свои чувства. Конечно, ему не на что было надеяться — он и Клара были птицами разного полёта, а бабка ему предусмотрительно ничего не сказала о том, что Карл-Густав лишил сестру приданого. Знай Эрдмут, что Клара бедна, как церковная мышь, возможно, он не держался бы на таком почтительном расстоянии, изредка только бросая обожающие взгляды.   
Ветер не был доволен таким развитием событий. Вот уж не хватало его любимице сделаться фермершей. Однако, он не решался надолго покидать её, а то бы уже улетел в Геную на разведку.   
Кларе жилось так спокойно, что она даже забыла про обещание хозяйки послать в город весточку, и в один из тихих осенних дней была поражена известием.  
\- Там к тебе приехали, - сообщила фрау Шварц.  
\- Кто, тётушка Зибилле?  
\- Твой брат. Хочет поговорить.  
\- Мой брат?  
Клара спустилась на подгибающихся ногах в гостиную. Карл-Густав стоял у камина и смотрел на огонь. Услышав шорох юбок, он обернулся.   
\- Здравствуй, Клархен, - сказал он тихо.  
Клара перепугалась в первое мгновение — уж не овдовел ли он? Но на Карле-Густаве не было траура.   
\- Здравствуй, братец. Как ты там поживаешь?  
Клара села на кресло и указала Карлу-Густаву на соседнее. Откинув полы камзола, он сел, прямой, как палка, положив ладони на колени.   
-Как тебе сказать? - вздохнул он. - Эльза поправилась. То есть с постели встала, конечно, но с ней неладно.  
Клара потрогала себе висок, глядя на брата, и помотала головой.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Я бы не сказал. Из-за ребёнка переживает, а доктор пока не велит ей опять беременеть. Она боится, что вообще не сможет иметь детей.   
\- И ещё больше себя изнуряет переживаниями, - закончила мысль Клара. - Свозил бы её на воды. Или дела не позволяют?   
\- Позволяют. Собираемся, в общем. Сначала тебя решил навестить, пока у вас тут снег не выпал. Потом уж и не проедешь.   
Он смотрел на свои руки, а на Клару не смотрел.   
\- Не переживай, брат. Эльза отвлечётся, и всё будет хорошо. У вас ещё будут дети.  
\- Спасибо, Клархен, - он поднял голову. - А у тебя румянец на щеках появился.   
\- Свежий воздух, молоко, - Клара улыбнулась.   
\- Я... - Карл-Густав замялся. - Я аннулировал твою дарственную.   
\- Хорошо, - тихо отозвалась она.   
Тут лицо Карла-Густава сморщилось, и по щекам потекли слёзы.   
\- Что ты, братец? - Клара вскочила и бросилась к нему.  
Наклонилась и обняла за плечи. Карл-Густав ткнулся ей лбом в шнуровку корсажа, парик сбился, и он стянул его с головы, зарыдав.   
\- Ну, что ты, Карлхен? Не плачь.  
\- Ты прости меня...  
\- Простила уже давно, - Клара устроилась на подлокотнике, наглаживая стриженую голову брата.   
\- Ты вернёшься к нам весной? Я поговорю с Эльзой.   
\- Мы подумаем, когда весна наступит.   
\- Я напишу синьору Гави, если ты не против.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Это же я... я ему солгал...  
\- Я знаю, - сказала Клара. - Видела его письмо. Но я ему писала, брат. Он мне не ответил. Поэтому не стоит тебе ничего ему писать... Я ему не нужна.  
Карл-Густав поднял голову и посмотрел на сестру.   
\- Он вряд ли получил твоё письмо. Если бы получил, то не стал вести со мной дела, а недавно только из Генуи была депеша.  
\- Всё равно. Не пиши. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности. Просто, видно, это была не судьба.  
Ветер от возмущения захотел разнести чего-нибудь, сломать, но он себя сдерживал, теперь уже понимая, что Кларе это пользы не принесёт. Как это не судьба? Кто, как не он, разбирается в таких тонких материях? Раз с Кларой теперь всё в относительном порядке, самое время навестить Геную и проверить всё на месте.   
  
-3-  
  
Ветер летел по Страда Нуова, дивясь великолепию здешних фасадов, разыскивая палаццо, где жил синьор Гави. Он заглядывал в окна, прислушиваясь, залетал в маленькие дворики, пытаясь по речи слуг распознать, чьи они. Наконец, ему повезло, и он нашёл нужный дом, удивившись, что там так много народа. Кажется, у хозяина были гости. Как некстати. Однако, послушав, Ветер узнал, что это гости не самого синьора Гави, а города, просто банкиру настала очередь принимать их у себя в палаццо, что делали все жители этой улицы. Так велел городской совет.   
Впрочем, самого хозяина Ветер сумел найти в небольшой конторе в районе порта. Пробыв с Гави день, он убедился, что никаких перемен в семейной жизни или в сердечных делах у банкира пока не случилось.   
Ветру предстояло теперь много работы, очень много. Главное, нужно было отыскать пропавшее письмо Клары, потому что на смелость Карла-Густава рассчитывать не приходилось.   
  
-4-  
  
\- Боже мой! - воскликнула Клара, глядя в окно. - Как много снега!  
Она никогда столько не видела. Весь двор был завален в одну ночь, а снег всё шёл. Всё вокруг было белым-белым. Из труб домов поднимался вверх сизый дым.  
Раньше из окон на втором этаже было видно долину и деревню, но сейчас хутор окружала только одна сплошная пелена.   
\- Можно я выйду во двор? - спросила Клара у тётушки Зибилле тоном маленькой девочки.  
\- Выйди, - рассмеялась та, - отчего же нет?  
Клара захлопала в ладоши и побежала вниз.  
\- Ох, как есть дитя! - покачала головой фрау Шварц.  
Одевшись потеплее, Клара выбежала на крыльцо, задрав голову и глядя, как падает снег. Как странно: так снег казался чёрным и падал медленно-медленно. Стоило опустить голову, как снег опять становился белым и валил сплошной стеной. По двору бегал Хват, спущенный с цепи, ловил снежинки пастью, а потом падал на спину и валялся, смешно взбрыкивая всеми четырьмя лапами.   
Клара пошла по протоптанной с утра тропинке к калитке, уже освобожденной от снежного плена. Кто-то раскидал снег в самом начале дорожки, а потом отошёл, прислонив к забору большую деревянную лопату. Возле соседних домиков, сараев и коровников кипела работа. По краям расчищенных дорожек вырастали горы перелопаченного снега.   
Детишки обитателей хутора вели себя не хуже Хвата, валяясь в снегу и играя в снежки. Но те, кто постарше, помогали взрослым, поглядывая на младших с завистью.   
Голоса звучали так странно — звеняще, а ещё какие-то птицы всё время кричали — отрывисто, но приятно.   
\- Никогда раньше не видели такого, фройляйн Клара? - раздался голос Эрдмута, выходящего из-за дровяного сарая.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась Клара. - Так красиво! Но я же просила вас не называть меня фройляйн. Просто Кларой.  
\- Значит просто Клара.  
Эрдмут взялся за лопату и принялся раскидывать снег.  
\- А что это за птицы кричат?  
\- Да всё больше галки, - рассмеялся он. - Они к жилью поближе перебираются. Так и в городе поди их много. Неужто не слышали, как они кричат?  
\- Просто не замечала, наверное.   
Клара постояла ещё немного, наблюдая за Эрдмутом. Это было очень привлекательное зрелище, надо сказать. Молодой мужчина был сильный, лопата так и мелькала в его руках.   
\- А совсем не холодно, - сказала Клара.  
\- Даже жарко, - засмеялся Эрдмут. - Но большие морозы у нас тут редкость. А вот снега очень много, и до самой весны почитай мы скоро будем отрезаны ото всех.   
\- И в деревню не попасть?  
\- Как не попасть? Санями укатаем.   
\- Клара! Иди в дом! Сколько можно там стоять? - позвала фрау Шварц, выходя на крыльцо.   
\- Иду!  
Она поспешила на зов и, обходя Эрдмута, споткнулась, ухватившись за него.  
\- Вот ведь! Тихонько! - он поддержал Клару под локотки, выпустив из рук лопату.   
Зардевшись, Клара подняла на него глаза. От него пахло снегом, овчиной жилета и ещё крепким духом здорового мужского тела. Коротко вздохнув, она поторопилась в дом, поглядывая на хозяйку, неодобрительно покачивающую головой.   
  
\- Ты уж больно-то на Эрдмута не поглядывай, - сказала фрау Шварц, когда они вдвоём сидели вечером за столом при свечах. Клара подрубала край простыни, а хозяйка вязала.   
\- Почему?   
\- Не для него ты.   
\- А для кого же? Я уже не девочка, и разве я вам плоха кажусь в качестве невестки?   
\- Милая, да чем плоха? Просто у тебя другая судьба. Ты уж поверь.   
Клара увидела, что тётушка хитро улыбается, но всё равно вздохнула.   
\- Понимаю, время твоё пришло, любви хочется. Но ты потерпи. Вот придёт весна, и всё переменится.   
\- Я не хочу возвращаться в город.   
\- Не в этот, так в другой.   
\- Жениха мне предсказываете? - рассмеялась Клара.  
\- Как знать. Так что ты себя не терзай и парня тоже. Он ещё своё счастье найдёт. А ты своё.   
Они замолчали, занимаясь каждая своей работой.   
\- На Рождество у вас весело, наверное? - спросила Клара.  
\- А как же! А потом и день начнёт прибавляться. Тут у нас зимой глухо. Красиво, конечно, но далеко от жилья лучше не уходить, особенно в снегопад. Горные духи утащат.   
\- Какие горные духи?  
\- Обыкновенные. Сейчас-то для них самое время — ночи длинные. В прошлом году вот никто не пропал, слава Богу. А случается, что и приберут кого.   
\- Но почему же духи? Мало ли что может в горах случиться?   
\- Бывает и такое. Но я сама с ними в юности как-то повстречалась.  
\- Видели? - Клара опустила шитьё на колени во все глаза уставившись на фрау Шварц.  
\- Не видела — иначе бы я тут с тобой не сидела, если бы видела. Но слышала. По глупости заблудилась я как-то, а может быть, и запутали меня. Долго плутала, а потом пошла через заваленный снегом луг — показалось мне, что место уже знакомое, и как до леса дойду, так там по кромке-то и доберусь до деревни. Ну вот, пробираюсь я через поле, а снег глубокий, и я совсем из сил выбилась. И слышу, что позади меня скрипят по снегу полозья и колокольчик один так тихо позвякивает. Но пока я шла, то оглядывалась назад. Никаких саней не видела совсем.   
\- А может кто-то догнал?  
\- Так лошадей всегда слышно, когда они бегут — дышат, фыркают. И возница бы должен был меня окликнуть. А тут только снег шуршит и колокольчик звенит. А звенел он знаешь как? Как будто его кто в руке держит и тихонько так покачивает. Динь-динь, динь-динь.   
\- Ох! - Кларе стало страшно. - И вы не обернулись?  
\- Нет! И пока я до леса не добрела из последних сил, так оно за мной и следовало. А потом пропало само. У леса-то я обернулась, но кроме своих следов ничего не увидела.   
\- А кто обернётся, тот пропадёт?   
Фрау Шварц кивнула.  
\- Может быть, они по-разному людям головы морочат, кто знает. Но со мной такое было.   
Клара долго не могла уснуть в ту ночь. Сказочка фрау Шварц всё не шла у неё из головы. Она, конечно, не до конца поверила в эту историю, но что уходить от хутора далеко, да и одной, не следует, Клара поняла прекрасно. Тут и о горных духах не надо было рассказывать. И всё-таки было страшновато, так что Клара даже закрылась одеялом с головой.   
Снилось ей тоже страшное: будто она ехала в дилижансе по лесной дороге, и на дилижанс напали грабители. Клара попыталась скрыться, схватив какую-то сумку и устремившись в лес, слыша за спиной голоса преследователей. А потом раздался выстрел, и Клара в страхе проснулась.   
Что-то слабо постукивало в стекло. Клара высунула нос из-под одеяла и посмотрела на окно. Стук! Маленький комок снега шмякнулся о стекло. Совсем маленький.   
\- Господи!  
Стук! Ещё один комок. И прилип мокрой лепёшкой. Клара села на постели, накинула на плечи шаль, потом осторожно подкралась к окну. Сердце колотилось и готово было выскочить из груди. Под окном никого не было, совсем никого.   
Клара подняла раму, и вдруг в окно ворвался ветер — тёплый, влажный, пахнущий чем-то необыкновенным, чудесным и счастливым. Он окружил Клару со всех сторон, словно обнял. Та засмеялась тихо, а потом заплакала.   
\- Это вы, господин Ветер? Я соскучилась!   
Кто-то тихо завздыхал ей в уши, высушил щёки, а потом улетел в окно — так же внезапно, как и появился.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

-1-

  
-Эчелленца, - секретарь глядел на Гави и на лице его было написано удивление. - Вам письмо.  
-Что в этом удивительного?  
-Письмо ещё летнее, эчелленца. И с ним случилось приключение. Дилижанс, в котором перевозили почту, ограбили. Одному из сопровождающих удалось убежать с сумкой, но его подстрелили. Бедняга скончался в лесу. И представьте: труп недавно нашли местные крестьяне, честно принесли сумку властям. Вот, письма были отправлены по адресатам. Правда они очень запоздали, конечно. Вам тут кто-то из Швейцарии пишет.  
-Дай сюда! - нетерпеливо воскликнул Гави, вырывая помятый конверт.   
Он увидел обратный адрес и дрожащими руками разломил сургуч, не замечая хитроватой ухмылки секретаря. Отойдя к окну, Гави, нахмурившись, погрузился в чтение.  
-Мадонна! - пробормотал он. - Мне нужно ехать в Швейцарию, и срочно!  
-Куда же, эчелленца?  
-К Нейгаузам.   
-Как прикажете, эчелленца. Сию секунду пойду распоряжусь о сборах. Но тут вам ещё одно письмо из Швейцарии, со свежей почтой.  
Гави взял конверт, узнал почерк Карла-Густава и подпалил послание на свечке, потом бросил  конверт на поднос и вышел из кабинета. Огонь пожирал бумагу, сургуч плавился, сгорали так и не прочитанные строчки: «нижайше прошу меня простить», «приезжайте к нам весной, когда моя сестра будет дома».  
Собравшись наскоро в дорогу, уже привычным маршрутом Гави добрался за неделю с небольшим до города, где жил его нерадивый клиент. Однако, в доме Нейгаузов его ждало большое разочарование. Супругов не было — они отбыли на воды. Банкир еле сдержался, чтобы не разнести там что-нибудь вдребезги. Старый слуга Николо, напугавшись темпераментного приезжего, выложил ему как на духу события последних месяцев. Итак, выходило, что синьорина Клара жила в горах, на какой-то ферме.   
-Как туда добраться?   
-Господин, да разве туда доберёшься теперь? Перевалы-то снегом завалило! Опасно. Вот до станции ещё можно доехать, а деревня-то ещё выше в горах. До весны ждать надо.   
Николо тут вспомнил свой родной язык, причём в той его части, которая отличается особой пылкостью и образностью выражений.   
Бранился банкир, как грузчик в порту.   
Почесав в затылке, Николо дождался, пока поток ругательств иссякнет, потом только робко предложил:  
-До станции-то вы доберётесь. И, если там найдёте провожатого, то вам повезёт. А уж если нет, господин, то лучше не рискуйте — дождитесь весны. Скоро Рождество, темень непроглядная. Поверьте, господин, если вы в горах сломаете себе шею, никому это счастья не принесёт. А особенно одной молодой особе, - тут Николо осклабился беззубым ртом.   
-Ладно, старик, спасибо за помощь, - Гави вручил слуге золотой. - Дальше я сам разберусь.  
Переночевав в гостинице, лишь только рассвело, он двинулся со слугами по дороге на станцию. Внизу снега было немного, но чем выше они поднимались, тем больше его становилось. Однако дилижансы ходили без перебоя, и до станции они добрались по вполне сносной дороге без приключений.   
На станции народ смотрел на Гави как на круглого идиота, когда он объяснял, куда ему нужно попасть. И банкир начал понимать, что его предприятие грозит потерпеть полное фиаско, потому что никто даже на щедрое вознаграждение не соблазнился. Зато Гави выслушал массу поучительных историй о том, как такой-то со скалы упал и разбился, а сякой в темноте сбился с пути и только по весне, как снег сошёл, нашли два трупа — его и коня. А вечерком, когда народ угостился винцом, пошли другие истории — про то, что в деревне той ведьмы издавна жили, и хотя во время великой охоты почти всех их отправили на костёр, с тех пор проклятое племя воспряло, а уж про хутор и говорить нечего — хозяйка там ведьма, и весь сказ.   
Когда у Гави от всех этих историй начала пухнуть голова, к нему подошёл хозяин и спросил:  
-Вы хорошо разбираетесь в картах, синьор?  
-Вполне прилично.   
-Тогда пойдёмте, я вам покажу кое-что.   
Отдав слуге распоряжение, хозяин провёл банкира в комнату за стойкой и достал из шкафа карту, свёрнутую в рулон.   
-Не скажу, что она точна, но дорога в деревню, которая вам нужна, обозначена правильно. Одно плохо — сейчас легко сбиться с пути, примет кругом мало. И я бы вам не советовал ехать. А прождать кого-то, кто спустится с перевала к нам, вы можете ещё долго.   
-Покажите карту.  
Хозяин развернул её и стал водить по слегка уже выцветшей бумаге черенком трубки.   
-Вот тут мы, а тут деревня. Вот здесь, выше, хутор. От деревни до хутора добраться легко — они между собой всегда сообщаются. Видите, какие тут извилистые дороги. Вот одна примета — мост через речку. Когда вы доберётесь до моста, вы должны потом повернуть налево, сюда.   
-Тут вроде две дороги.  
-Две, но вот тут есть ещё приметы, которые и сейчас вы сможете увидеть. Кроме того, дорога слева меньше завалена снегом, потому что ветра так дули. Здесь, конечно, не обозначено, но вот в этом месте, - хозяин ткнул в карту, - есть скала, которую называют Ведьминой скалой. Вроде бы когда-то давно с неё одна женщина, которую обвинили в колдовстве, кинулась вниз. Её обычно снегом не засыпает, и камни там чёрные. Сами понимаете, примета верная. А дальше вы не заблудитесь, хотя и придётся переночевать, возможно. Вы вооружены, надеюсь?  
-Разумеется.   
-Вот и славно. Разбойников у нас тут нет, а вот волки есть.   
Гави слушал хозяина, на всякий случай рассматривая и второй маршрут. Летом они явно были равноценны. Правая дорога отличалась лишь тем, что вела мимо деревни дальше. А левая заканчивалась в самой деревне.   
-Когда нет снега, как я понимаю, деревенские приезжают к вам по правой дороге?   
-Само собой. И к нам, и в соседние. Она и шире, и удобнее. Но вот сейчас завалило её. Вы всё-таки решили рискнуть?   
Гави кивнул.  
-Ох, помоги вам Иисус. Вы про хутор не слушайте. Фрау Шварц — честная женщина. Болтать-то они болтают, а молоко и сыр у неё покупают, как милые. Значит, переночуете, а чуть рассветёт, отправляйтесь. Только если что пойдёт не так, вы вернитесь лучше.   
  
Гави со своими спутниками провели ночь на постоялом дворе при станции и с утра отправились в горы. Дорога была тяжёлой, и только к полудню они смогли добраться до моста — узкого, старого моста в три пролёта. Где-то внизу шумела незамерзающая река. Осторожно перебравшись на другую сторону, они двинулись налево, как им и советовали. Дальше их ждала неудача — вот она, приметная чёрная скала впереди, но дорога оказалась заваленной совершенно. С гор сошёл огромный пласт снега, и перебраться через него не было никакой возможности.   
-Что будем делать, эчелленца? - спросил один из слуг по имени Паоло. - Вернёмся на постоялый двор?  
-Справа от моста есть ещё дорога.   
-Тогда, возможно, стоит у моста разбить лагерь на ночь, а утром попробовать пробиться по правой дороге? Зачем возвращаться? Не так уж и холодно, только вот огонь побольше сделать. Там у моста ельник, хорошее место.   
-А что остальные скажут? - спросил Гави.  
-Да мы, как вы скажете, - отозвались двое других слуг.   
Они вернулись к мосту и стали готовиться к ночлегу. Долгому ночлегу. Нарубив еловых лап, они обустроили себе место, набрали побольше хвороста. Уже смеркалось, когда всё было закончено, костёр весело разгорелся, и Гави рядом со слугами, по-простому, уселся у огня. Достали припасы, перекусили. Потом распределили дежурство. Ночью Гави спалось плохо. Укутанный в плащ, он прислушивался к тихому разговору братьев Виченцо и Джузеппе, которые сменили его и Паоло на дежурстве.  
-А чего это синьору так надо в эту деревню?  
-Шшш! А помнишь девицу ту? Которая сестра негоцианта? Вроде как она там.  
-Ну, и что? Так приспичило, что ли? - Виченцо захихикал. - Угораздило его.  
-Шшш! Не наше дело.   
-Так она поди до весны никуда из деревни-то не денется. Не, мне-то что — пускай едет, раз надо. Только чтобы ни себе шею не свернул тут, ни нам.   
Гави должен был признать, что его авантюра совершенно безумна, и вообще он ведёт себя, как мальчишка. Если завтра у них не получится проехать правой дорогой, надо будет возвращаться.   
Потом он задремал и проснулся от какого-то непонятного шума. Он вскочил с еловых лап. Костёр горел по-прежнему. Парни его тоже уже были на ногах и пытались успокоить напуганных лошадей, которые ржали и рвали поводья, привязанные к ветвям дерева, одиноко торчащего среди ельника.   
Гул откуда-то слева всё нарастал. Слышались глухие удары от падения чего-то огромного и мягкого. Словно великан шагал там на огромных ногах. Бух! Бух!   
-Святая Мадонна! Что тут творится?   
-Да ещё бы мы знали, синьор! Чертовщина какая-то! - отозвался Паоло.   
Но вот шум стал удаляться, а потом и совсем стих. Лошади успокоились, а люди уселись у костра, куда подкинули ещё дров. Какой уж тут сон! Так до рассвета и бодрствовали.  
Утром решили ехать правой дорогой.  
Как Ветер бушевал! Он всю ночь расчищал дорогу, убирал снег — какие же глупые эти люди!   
И ведь не полетишь теперь вперёд, не попытаешься проложить им путь — испугаются, повернут назад. Оставалось только следить, чтобы с пути не сбились. Летя поверху над маленьким отрядом Гави, Ветер чувствовал в горах что-то странное и непонятное. Место было опасное. Не только он наблюдал за людьми, но и другие существа вылезли из своих глубоких нор, голодно взирая сверху на одиноких путников.   
Ветер не был всемогущ, и даже ему становилось страшно. Какая-то сила мешала ему лететь, прибивала к земле. Сверху, с вершин стали мягко опускаться тяжёлые облака, и Ветер тщетно пытался развеять их. А дорога была не так уж и плоха. Конечно, лошади шли медленно, но не спотыкались. Снег не шёл, видимость была хорошей, и Гави чувствовал, что они едут в правильном направлении. Справа слышался шум речки — и на карте она была там обозначена. Все четверо то и дело поглядывали вверх, на шапки снега, свисавшие с уступов. Изъяснялись больше жестами, стараясь не шуметь.   
И хотя всё было вроде бы хорошо, но Гави тревожила странная тишина. Если не считать звука воды, то не было слышно даже ворон, которые раньше то и дело подавали голос, переговариваясь между собой, сидя на вершинах деревьев.   
Ветер уже изнемогал, он почти опустился на дорогу, вяло полз позади отряда, поднимая снег и невольно заметая следы лошадей. Внезапный шум послышался впереди. Лошади испугано заржали. Слуги Гави осадили назад. Сверху сорвался и упал на дорогу большой снежный козырёк, сорвавшись со скалы. Зашумели и поднялись в небо вороны с ветвей.   
Напуганный Ветер собрал все свои силы и полетел вперёд. Снег отрезал Гави от остальных, но банкир был цел и невредим. С чувством облегчения Ветер шлёпнулся сверху на снежную гору.   
-Синьор, вы живы? - закричал Паоло, и Ветер отправил его голос прямиком к Гави.  
-Жив, всё в порядке. Тут вполне приличная дорога впереди.   
-Что нам делать, эчелленца?   
-Вернитесь на станцию и сообщите обо всём хозяину.   
-А как же вы?  
-Я поеду вперёд, другого выхода нет.   
Ветер кидал голоса туда-сюда, как мячики. Были бы силы — он бы сейчас убрал снег с дороги. Если слуги приведут помощь, как было бы хорошо! А ведь левая-то дорога свободна! Ветер глухо стонал, глядя, как слуги Гави двинулись назад, а банкир осторожно поехал вперёд. Ветер пополз следом, слабея всё больше. Вот Гави скрылся за поворотом. Рывком Ветер обогнул гору, замечая впереди одинокую фигуру всадника. Гави ехал в правильном направлении. И если всё так пойдёт и дальше, то к вечеру он достигнет деревни. Ветер улёгся на снег. Ему нужно было отдохнуть. Он полежит тут немного, а потом живо, в два счёта догонит банкира. Вот только отдохнёт...  
  
Джованни Гави был человеком не робкого десятка. Но почему-то, чем дальше он ехал, тем больше чувствовал непонятный страх. Был бы он зверем, у него бы давно на загривке стояла дыбом шерсть. Хотя лошадь вела себя спокойно, банкир то и дело оглядывался, потому что ему казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает.   
Тяжёлые тучи заволокли небо. Они лежали на вершинах гор, грозя под тяжестью скрытого в них снега упасть на землю и похоронить под собой всё живое. Воздух сгустился, и дышать было тяжело. Гави клонило в сон. Ослабевшие руки с трудом удерживали поводья, голова то и дело падала на грудь. Вздрогнув, Джованни открывал глаза, глядя на дорогу впереди, которая была более чем сносной. И почему хозяин говорил, что её занесло?   
Гави достал из сумки, притороченной к седлу, фляжку с водой, отпил немного, плеснул себе на ладонь и освежил лицо, чтобы прогнать сон. Он поднимался всё выше, всё ближе к тяжёлым тучам. Но если верить его карте, то за следующим поворотом будет небольшой спуск, а там и до деревни рукой подать.   
Дорога шла опять влево. Банкир благополучно миновал поворот и с удивлением обнаружил, что снега здесь намело совсем немного. Он слегка пришпорил лошадь, поторапливаясь, чтобы спуститься вниз до темноты.   
И тут чёрный ком, громко каркнув, упал сверху на голову лошади. Та, испуганно заржав, вдруг понесла. Гави натянул поводья, чтобы сдержать глупое животное, но лошадь не слушалась. Мотая головой, она неслась по дороге. Дальше опять надо было принять влево. Гави почувствовал, что дело совсем плохо, и он успел вытащить ноги из стремян, когда лошадь ухнула с уступа вниз.   
  
Когда Гави очнулся, он не мог определить, сколько пролежал без сознания. Его спасло то, что он упал на лошадь, а бедное животное валялось у подножия уступа бездыханным, со сломанной шеей.   
Синьор Джованни пошевелился, чувствуя, что руки и ноги у него целы. Он поднялся и попытался сообразить, где находится.   
Река осталась уже далеко позади. Он успел подняться по дороге вверх, но спуск ещё не миновал. Если он пойдёт в том же направлении, то сможет добраться хотя бы вон до того леса, который чуть чернеет впереди. Деревня где-то неподалёку. Гави вытащил из сумки, которая по счастью не пострадала, фляжку с водой, пистолет и огниво.   
Лес был хорошо виден. Идти к нему по прямой — не заблудишься.   
Гави пошёл, увязая в глубоком снегу.   
Внезапно погода, которая до этого благоприятствовала его походу, стала портиться. Сначала повалил снег, потом началась метель. Она поднялась внезапно, мокрый снег летел прямо в лицо, потемнело, и уже нельзя было разглядеть ничего вокруг. Гави повернул назад. Он не настолько далеко отошёл от места падения. Лучше уж переждать там. Однако, когда по его расчётам он должен был увидеть труп своей бедной лошади, он всё ещё вяз в снегу и брёл непонятно куда.   
Гави застыл посреди снежного поля, закутавшись в плащ. Не может быть, чтобы он заблудился. И хотя метель начала стихать так же внезапно, как и началась, но снег валил в темноте сплошной стеной.   
Синьор Джованни достал пистолет, зарядил его и выстрелил на удачу в воздух. Только карканье ворон было ответом. Оставалось идти. Всё равно он упрётся в горы — здесь же не равнина, в конце концов.   
Гави не мог определить, сколько времени он продвигался вперёд, когда услышал позади странный звук. Остановившись, он прислушался. Шорох по снегу — такой могут издавать только полозья саней. А вот и колокольчик послышался. Динь-динь... И опять тишина.   
Как будто невидимая рука махнула в воздухе, и снег прекратился. Гави поднял голову и посмотрел на слабо мерцающее над головой, отливающее свинцовым светом ночное зимнее небо. Динь-динь...   
Опять шорох полозьев. Потом сани остановились где-то позади от него. Динь-динь...  
Гави обернулся.   
  
  
-2-  
  
\- Метель-то какая поднялась! - вздыхала Клара, глядя в окно.  
С вечера ей нездоровилось — дышалось тяжело, голова болела. И какое-то нехорошее предчувствие доводило почти до слёз. Фрау Шварц беспокойно поглядывала на неё, настояла, чтобы Клара полежала и отдохнула. Заварила ей какие-то травки.   
\- Да, метель-то нехорошая, недобрая метель, - отозвалась хозяйка. - Это духи шалят, кому-то след заметают.   
\- Наши все на месте?  
\- Все. Днём в деревню работники ездили, но давно уже вернулись.   
Клара смотрела в окно и чувствовала, что ветер там чужой, не её ветер. А тот куда-то опять сгинул, улетел по своим делам.   
Что же творилось на улице? Клара прислушивалась к завыванию метели, и вдруг ей показалось, что откуда-то издалека донёсся выстрел.  
\- Тётушка, вы слышали? Стрелял кто-то.  
\- Не показалось ли тебе?   
\- Вроде, нет. А вдруг там человек заблудился?  
\- Как же его найдёшь-то в такую погоду?   
Потом метель вдруг стихла, так же внезапно, как и началась, и на улице неожиданно завыл Хват, сидя в своей будке. Ему ответила другая собака на хуторе, потом третья. Собачий хор тоскливо распевал какую-то жуткую песню, а потом издалека к ним присоединились ещё и деревенские.   
\- Ох, неладно там что-то, - пробормотала фрау Шварц.   
Клара вдруг сорвалась с места и кинулась вниз, к дверям.  
\- Куда ты, глупая!  
Но Клара не слушала. Она накинула платок и выскочила во двор. Подбежала к будке, где сидел Хват, тоскливо задрав морду к небу.   
\- Что с тобой? Что случилось?  
Пёс заскулил и уткнулся мордой ей в ноги.   
-Беду чует, - мрачно промолвил Эрдмут, подойдя к Кларе. – Собаки воют к покойнику.   
\- Как думаете, кто там стрелял? Это на помощь звали, или…  
-У нас тут в округе отродясь не было никого, кто бы на такое злодейство решился. Так что это путник подмогу звал.   
\- Так надо же искать!  
\- С утра соберу мужчин, и отправимся. Стреляли-то не очень далеко, чуть подальше того места, где я вас нашёл. Метель утихла. Путник может и сам к жилью выйти.   
\- А если Хвата послать?   
\- Да вы посмотрите на него, - хмыкнул Эрдмут. – Экий храбрец! Пойдёмте в дом, Клара, а то простудитесь. Не волнуйтесь, мы ещё никого в беде не оставляли.   
Клара нехотя отправилась за хозяйским внуком, то и дело оглядываясь. Ей всё казалось, что отправляться на поиски надо сейчас, а то потом будет поздно.   
А Ветер тем временем искал Гави, и не находил его нигде. Он облетел дорогу, облетел окрестные отроги, но ни следа не было – всё замело снегом. Отчаявшись, Ветер добрался до дома хутора и устроился на ночлег возле собачьей будки, ничем не отличаясь от пристыжённого и унылого Хвата, скорбно положившего голову на лапы.   
Утром Эрдмут собрал работников. Мужчины впрягли лошадей в сани и отправились на поиски пропавшего человека. Но вначале они решили заглянуть с деревню и справиться там, не слышали ли там чего ночью. Клара дождалась, пока фрау Шварц занялась домашними хлопотами, оделась как следует, взяла с собой нож, огниво, немного хлеба, и выскользнула во двор.  
Хвата оставили на месте службы.   
\- Вот ты-то мне и нужен, - сказала Клара, отвязывая пса. – Пойдёшь со мной.   
Мягкое и невидимое ткнулось ей в ноги.  
\- А, господин Ветер, и вы тут? Отправитесь с нами. Втроём да при солнце нам никакие духи не страшны.   
Во главе своего странного отряда Клара прошмыгнула за угол дома, и через заднюю калитку выбралась со двора. Ей пришлось идти кружным путём, чтобы добраться до занесённой тропинки, по которой осенью Эрдмут привел ее ночью к дому. Но Клара не пошла вверх. Хват начал проявлять странное нетерпение, чуя что-то впереди, а ветер принёс карканье ворон.   
В том направлении Клара и пошла. Хват вскоре сорвался с места и с лаем кинулся вперёд. Несколько ворон неохотно поднялись в воздух, занимая выжидательную позицию на деревьях. Впереди, сквозь снег темнело что-то большое. Пёс прервал воронье пиршество. Подойдя поближе, Клара увидела занесённый снегом труп лошади. Вороны уже начали поклёвывать ей круп.  
\- Уффф! – поморщилась она, но подошла ближе, заметив, что к седлу лошади приторочена сумка. Замок был расстёгнут. Сунув руку внутрь, Клара нащупала что-то бумажное и извлекла письмо. Только она посмотрела на первые строчки, как горестно вскрикнула и опустилась на колени в снег, узнав своё собственное послание, которое летом отправляла в Геную Джованни Гави.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

  -1-  
  
Клара сидела в снегу у трупа лошади и плакала. Не полагаясь на первое впечатление, она ещё раз проверила сумку, и нашла там другие бумаги, которые свидетельствовали, что лошадь принадлежала Гави. А так как лежала лошадь под обрывом, то и причина её смерти тоже была ясна. Вот только где же хозяин? Почему он стрелял ночью, находясь так близко от жилья?   
Если бы не снегопад, наверняка можно было бы отыскать следы.   
Хват, переживая за хозяйку, нерешительно тявкнул, и Клара очнулась.  
\- Какая я дура! – в сердцах воскликнула она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Хват, ко мне, ко мне, мой хороший!   
С трудом отцепив сумку, Клара ткнула её под нос псу.  
\- Ищи, Хват, ищи хозяина!  
Пёс взял след, но сначала он ринулся по заснеженному полю в сторону леса, потом повернул назад, как будто оставивший свой запах человек решил вернуться к месту падения лошади. Тут Хват заметался, расстроено поскуливая.   
\- Не улетел же он? – Клара растерялась.   
Но Хват был ищейкой опытной. Он вдруг припустил вперёд - да так, что Клара за ним едва поспевала, увязая в снегу. Ветер пришёл ей на помощь, подхватил и понёс вперёд, и девушка еле касалась ногами белого покрова.   
Куда они так мчались? Почему же назад, откуда Гави приехал?  
Вскоре они очутились возле узкой расщелины между скал, и пёс замер. Он зарычал, и шерсть у него на загривке встала дыбом.   
\- Что там? – спросила Клара, взяв пса за ошейник и вглядываясь в нагромождение камней, торчащих из-под снега.   
Хват вырвался и бросился к скале. Там он принялся рыть снег, вышвыривая его из-под задних лап.   
Подбежав к нему, Клара еле оттащила ретивую овчарку, сказав:  
\- Господин Ветер, помогите же нам.  
Ветер, желая загладить вину, поднял в воздух тучи снега, и вскоре глазам Клары открылся вход в пещеру. Низкий, так что войти туда можно было, только согнувшись в три погибели. Подойдя ближе, Клара наклонилась и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Вместо ожидаемой темноты, ей отчего-то всё было видно, как будто стены лаза слегка отсвечивали.   
\- Ну, что? – сказала она своим спутникам. – Вы, как хотите, а я полезу.  
Ветер решительно оттеснил её в сторону и полетел первым, а Хват потрусил следом. Кларе ничего не оставалось, как только замыкать шествие, придерживаясь за влажные каменные стены низкого коридора. Дальше становилось ещё светлее, хотя свет был неприятным – так мерцают в темноте гнилушки. Тут убежавший вперёд Хват заскулил, и Клара поторопилась, испугавшись за собаку. Она очутилась в большой пещере, где было сыро и душно. Причудливые сосульки свисали с потолка и вырастали из каменного пола. Капала вода. По стенам пещеры струились окаменевшие беловатые потёки, образуя внизу что-то вроде небольших возвышений.   
\- Хват! – позвала Клара тихонько.  
Пёс опять заскулил откуда-то из глубины пещеры. Пойдя на его голос, стараясь не поскользнуться на камнях, Клара вскоре увидела, что Хват обнюхивает что-то, лежащее на одном таком возвышении у стены. А потом она услышала стон.   
Да, это был Джованни Гави, и он спал. Но вид у него был такой, словно он голодал неделю. И одежда на нём была мокрой и какой-то выцветшей. Он лежал на спине, а руки его были сложены на груди, как у покойника. Но он был жив и стонал во сне.  
\- Синьор Гави! – позвала Клара, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени и тряся за плечи. – Проснитесь!  
Легче было разбудить красавицу из французской сказки. Клара уж и такой способ опробовала, несколько раз горячо поцеловав Гави в губы. А надо было спешить, потому что Хват стал порыкивать и беспокойно крутить головой, и шерсть его опять поднялась на загривке.  
Клара решительно надавала банкиру по щекам. Он застонал громче и открыл глаза.  
\- Вставайте! Вставайте сейчас же! – Клара с трудом усадила его. – Надо уходить отсюда.   
\- Где? Зачем? – пробормотал синьор Джованни.  
Ветер довольно грубо ткнул его в спину, потом разом поднял на ноги.   
Гави точно не понимал, где он находится, и Клару не узнавал. И вообще он был похож на пьяного в стельку. А Клара уже чувствовала чьё-то присутствие вокруг не хуже Хвата, заливавшегося злобным лаем. И кто-то невидимый подбирался всё ближе, а в пещере становилось темнее – призрачный свет тускнел.   
Страх придал Кларе силы, и с помощью ветра она потащила Гави из пещеры, закинув его руку себе на плечи и обхватив за пояс. Что-то рушилось позади неё с противным скрежетом. Ветер толкал её и синьора Джованни в спину, приподнимал над полом пещеры, но ему и самому было тяжко. В его невидимый плащ вцепились жадные когтистые пальцы и раздирали на клочки.   
Лишь только Клара с Гави оказались возле «устья» лаза, они не удержались на ногах и упали. Тут Ветер воспользовался моментом и просто выдул их из пещеры наружу.   
Очутившись лицом в сугробе, Клара тут же приподнялась и потащила Гави под мышки вперёд, спасаясь от грохота за спиной. Хват тащил зубами банкира за одежду.  Тут каменный свод пещеры рухнул разом, и даже вход оказался полностью завален.   
Оглядевшись, Клара удивилась: сколько же времени прошло? Солнце скрылось за тучами, было сумрачно и дул влажный ветер. Но снегопад ещё не начался. Заблудиться Клара не боялась: следы её хорошо были видны, да и Хват с верным Ветром были рядом.   
Вот только как она справится одна с Гави? Но тот, оказавшись на вольном воздухе, почувствовал себя лучше. Хотя и с её помощью, но поднялся на ноги, удивлённо глядя на Клару.   
\- Синьорина, это вы?   
\- Я, - улыбнулась та, - и я вас нашла. Но нам нужно идти. Хотя бы добраться до того места, где лежат ваша лошадь и сумка.  
\- Лошадь… - Гави явно начал вспоминать. – Когда это было?  
\- Как когда? – удивилась Клара, придерживая его и осторожно ведя вперёд. – Скажите, вы стреляли, когда заблудились?  
\- Кажется, да.   
\- Значит, это было вчера. Мы слышали на хуторе выстрел, но была метель, а потом собаки так страшно выли, что ваши поиски решили отложить на утро.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал банкир.  
\- Потом во всём разберёмся.   
Клара тихонько шепнула ветру пару слов, и тот улетел вперёд.   
Конечно, они не добрались до лошади – слишком устали, но ветер ждал их неподалёку, уже собрав большую кучу хвороста и сломав молодую сосёнку.   
Клара усадила Гави на её лапы и, достав огниво, развела костёр.   
\- Хват, где Эрдмут?   
Пёс радостно тявкнул.  
\- Ищи Эрдмута! Ищи!  
Вот это пёс понимал лучше всего, и припустил в сторону хутора.   
\- Ну, вот, скоро и помощь придёт.   
Она, наконец, смогла как следует рассмотреть Гави. Да, вид у него был совсем не бравый, как в прошлом году. Хотя тогда она видела его только при полном параде, в парике, а не с коротко остриженными поседевшими волосами, осунувшегося и с бледным застывшим лицом. Клара сняла с шеи косынку и повязала её Гави на голову.  
\- Какой кошмар, - пробормотал он, грустно усмехаясь.   
\- Вовсе нет, - возразила Клара, - вам бы серьгу в ухо, и будете как заправский пират.  
Расстегнув плащ, она села рядом с Гави, обняла его, укрыв полами и согревая.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы простыли. Ваша одежда влажная.   
Гави было не до лишней гордости. Он без сил привалился к Кларе, закрыв глаза.  
\- Только не вздумайте спать! Лучше скажите, как вы тут очутились?  
\- До меня наконец-то дошло ваше письмо, - ответил синьор Джованни, кратко объяснив причину его задержки, а Клара вспомнила свой недавний страшный сон.   
\- И вы сразу бросились меня спасать? – шепнула она с нежностью в голосе.  
Гави горько рассмеялся.  
\- Да уж, ещё тот спаситель.   
\- Ещё какой! И всё же, почему вы один? Неужели вы путешествовали без своих слуг?  
Синьор Джованни рассказал, как обвал разделил их.  
\- Думаю, что мы их отыщем. Обязательно, - сказала Клара. -  Они или на постоялом дворе, или уже идут к вам с помощью. Ведь это надёжные люди?  
\- О, да, - ответил Гави не без гордости.   
Он стал вспоминать события вчерашнего дня, путаясь порой в рассказе, потому что некоторые вещи казались ему слишком странными.   
\- А ведь вы были совсем рядом с хутором. Если бы не метель, то вы бы нашли дорогу.   
\- Получается, что я ушёл вообще не так уж далеко от места падения, но…  
\- Что?  
\- Вы не поверите.  
\- Поверю. Вас ведь заморочили духи.  
\- Духи?  
\- Да, - подтвердила Клара как ни в чём  бывало, - горные духи.   
\- Не может быть, чтобы это было правдой, но со мной произошло что-то непонятное прошлой ночью.   
Ветер лежал неподалёку, зализывал свои раны и слушал. Он теперь не так уж сурово судил себя за неудачу.   
\- …И вот тут я услышал колокольчик.  
\- И обернулись? – шепнула Клара.  
\- Да.  
\- И что было дальше?  
\- Я увидел сани, без лошади. Они просто стояли позади меня и не проваливались в снег. Сиденье, как сейчас помню, было покрыто медвежьей шкурой. Я подошёл к ним, как будто меня кто-то подвёл, и сел. И тут они сорвались с места и понеслись вперёд с ужасной быстротой. А я как будто прирос к ним и ничего не мог сделать. Потом впереди показалось что-то огромное и чёрное. Когда я разглядел, что это гора, то испугался, что сани врежутся в камень, но гора раскрылась.   
\- А потом?  
\- Дальше я не помню ничего. Но помню, что мне было очень плохо, и что надо мной словно насмехался кто-то, глумился.   
Клара гладила Гави по спине и покачивала, как ребёнка. Она чувствовала, что он скован и недоволен собой, своей слабостью.   
\- Карл-Густав хотел вам написать и объясниться.  
\- Не говорите мне о вашем брате! Если бы не ваше родство, я бы его в бараний рог скрутил.  
\- Мы с ним помирились.  
\- Не стоило его прощать, - проворчал Гави. – А ведь я получил от него письмо, но одновременно с вашим, и даже вскрывать не стал – сжёг тут же.  
\- Вот как повернулось всё, - задумчиво промолвила Клара. – Счастье, что всё обошлось, и вы здесь. Я так испугалась, когда увидела вашу лошадь. Подумала сначала, что вы погибли. Никогда бы себе не простила этого.   
\- Значит, я всё  же немного вам дорог? - спросил Гави неожиданно робко.   
\- Очень.   
Тут измученного банкира словно подменили. Он встрепенулся, стряхивая с себя уныние, крепко прижал Клару к себе и поцеловал так горячо, что у неё дух занялся.   
\- Prediletta mia! Carissima! - прошептал он с такой страстью, что теперь уже Клара без сил повисла у него на шее. Даже если бы она не знала итальянского, по одному только тону поняла, что означают его слова.   
Ветер от радости запрыгал на снегу, как мальчишка, выпущенный погулять.   
Последовал ещё один поцелуй, не менее горячий. Их губы словно склеились и не желали разъединяться.   
\- Ах, Джованни! – прошептала Клара, еле отдышавшись.  
\- Скажите, что вы выйдете за меня! – взмолился Гави, которого поцелуи согрели лучше, чем горящий рядом костёр.   
\- Конечно, выйду! – воскликнула Клара.  
Далёкий лай собаки привёл обоих в чувство.  
\- А кто такой Эрдмут? – спросил вдруг Гави.  
\- Это внук фрау Шварц, - ответила Клара.  
\- Молодой, наверное.  
Клара с упрёком посмотрела на синьора Джованни и покачала головой. Гави тут выпрямился, освобождаясь от плаща Клары, и немного приосанился. Та чуть не прыснула – какие мужчины порой смешные!  
Из-за поворота выбежал довольный Хват и завилял не только хвостом, но и задом, ластясь к Кларе.  
\- Привёл? Вот молодец!  
Показались сани, на которых ехал Эрдмут с одним из работников. Он соскочил на ходу и бросился к костру.  
\- Вы целы? Вы в порядке?   
\- Да, всё хорошо! – улыбнулась Клара, и добавила сразу, совершенно не подумав. – Это синьор Джованни Гави, мой жених.   
Эрдмут споткнулся, словно ему подставили подножку, потом поворчал себе под нос, сетуя на несуществующий камень, и даже улыбнулся одними губами.  
\- Очень приятно, господин. Мы видели там вашу лошадь. Повезло вам, что и говорить.  
\- Взаимно, - пророкотал банкир, с уважением глядя на герра Шварца. – Вы правы: я счастливо отделался.   
\- Вы не ранены? Можете встать?  
\- Конечно.  
Было видно, что Гави самому тяжело, но он поднялся на ноги. Клара внутренне подрагивая, встала следом, внимательно следя за синьором Джованни, но благоразумно не пытаясь поддержать его под локоть.   
Но тот неожиданно принял помощь Эрдмута, который помог ему дойти до телеги. Потом все четверо поехали на хутор. Хват, чувствуя себя героем, нёсся рядом, задрав хвост. Ветер тоже потянулся за санями.   
Когда они приехали на хутор, сразу началась суматоха. Фрау Шварц с Мартой тут же занялись синьором Джованни, а Клару решительно выставили за дверь, отправив срочно менять чулки и пить горячий чай. Обиженная, она чай пить не стала, но чулки сменила. Походив по комнате, выглянула в окно и увидела Эрдмута, который стоял, опершись о забор и опустив голову.  Закутавшись в платок, Клара вышла из дома и осторожно подкралась к герру Шварцу. Ей было его очень жалко. Она не была уверена, что стоит что-то говорить в качестве утешения, но и смотреть, как он тут горюет, она тоже не могла.   
Эрдмут обернулся, посмотрел на виновато замявшуюся Клару и покачал головой.   
\- Жених, значит.  
\- Да, - тихо ответила она.  
\- Хороший человек и вам ровня.  
\- Эрдмут, вот второе для меня бы не имело никакого значения, - попыталась возразить Клара.  
\- Нет, это тоже важно. Э, а что это вы плакать вздумали? Что за новости? Там ваш жених в доме, а вы тут из-за меня слёзы вздумали проливать? Не дело. А человек стоящий, да и любит вас, раз, про всё забыв, сюда кинулся. С таким не пропадёте. А теперь идите, Клара, а то бабушка увидит, что вы тут в одном платке стоите, и ругаться будет.   
Клара кивнула, благоразумно сдерживая порывы, вроде ахов и поцелуев в щёку, и пошла в дом.   
Крепившийся вплоть до самого хутора Гави, оказавшись в постели, расклеился, так что до самого вечера у Клары совершенно не было возможности его увидеть. Фрау Шварц еле успокоила её, уверяя, что синьор Джованни поправится, просто ему нужны хорошая еда и сон.  
\- Вовремя ты его нашла. Ещё бы дня два там пробыл, и уморили бы его духи.   
\- Почему я раньше не видела эту пещеру? Я там осенью бывала, в той стороне.  
\- Там нет пещеры, - ответила старуха, - там только небольшой грот в скале. Верней она есть, но открывается, видать, не всякому.   
\- Со мной Ветер был, тётушка, - сказала Клара, улыбаясь.  
\- А ты его поблагодарила?  
\- Ой! – Клара вскочила с места и убежала к себе в комнату.  
Открыв окно, позвала:  
\- Господин Ветер, вы тут?  
Тот важно вплыл в комнату и тёплой лентой обвился вокруг Клары.   
\- Спасибо вам, господин Ветер, - она плавно водила руками по тёплому воздуху, не совсем уверенная, что гладит невидимого друга, но ей казалось, что так оно и есть. – Вы полетите со мной в Геную?   
Её подняло над полом и покачало вверх-вниз. Потом Ветер поставил её на ноги и вылетел в окошко. Приближалось Рождество, а банкир вряд ли сможет уехать с Кларой раньше праздников, так что Ветер решил устроить хорошую погоду, а заодно и поискать пропавших слуг.   
Вечером Клара прокралась в комнату к Гави. Тот крепко спал, но выглядел лучше. Тётушка Зибилле сделала ему целебный отвар из трав.   
Тихонько присев на край постели, Клара смотрела на спящего. Лицо синьора Джованни было спокойным, и хотя странно было видеть его с седой щетиной, а не чисто выбритым, он казался Кларе очень красивым. Она осторожно наклонилась и обняла жениха. Какие-то странные тоска и томление овладели ею, и благоразумная Клара решила не мучить до свадьбы ни себя, ни Джованни. Поцеловав его, она на цыпочках ушла к себе.  
  
Так и получилось, как предполагал Ветер, что Гави остался на ферме до самых праздников, хотя лучше бы им с Кларой было уехать. Та чуть не разболелась от любовной лихорадки, да ещё от того, что приходилось покидать тётушку Зибилле, которую она считала уже родной. Старушка только посмеивалась добродушно, да в гости звала, «когда первого ребёночка вашего можно будет в путешествие брать». Фрау Шварц, глядя, как жених с невестой друг на друга смотрят, всерьёз предлагала поговорить с пастором из деревни, чтобы тот их поженил хотя бы по протестантскому обряду, а то ведь в дороге всё равно не выдержат.   
Слуги синьора Гави нашлись, и были рады, что господин их жив и здоров. А дорога мимо Ведьминой Скалы так и оставалась всю неделю свободной от заносов. Деревенские даже пару раз съездили на станцию, чем вызвали там всеобщее удивление.   
Эрдмут держался молодцом, и Рождество отмечал вместе со всеми, хотя неделю провёл в деревне, у родни.  Или он внушил себе, что не стоит горевать, раз не получил Луну с неба, или крепился, но когда жених с невестой собрались уезжать в город, он тепло прощался с обоими и желал им счастья. Только вот Хват не умел скрывать чувства и горестно скулил, так что его пришлось посадить на цепь, чтобы не убежал за санями, которые увозили Клару с хутора.   
На станции их ждал экипаж. Клара выглянула в окошко, убедилась, что Ветер следует за ними, потом вытерла опять ставшие мокрыми глаза и нашла утешение в объятиях жениха. Поправившийся Гави сиял от счастья, глазами сверкал, как юноша, но держал себя в руках, не давая особой воли даже в поцелуях. Он уже жалел, что не согласился на деревенского пастора.   
\- Кого вы там высматривали, дорогая? – спросил он.  
\- Друга.  
\- Это какого же друга? – нахмурился Гави.  
\- Невидимого, - улыбнулась Клара.  
\- Ангела-Хранителя? – усмехнулся успокоившийся банкир.  
\- Можно и так сказать. А как бы я вас иначе нашла в горах, если бы не он?  
\- После истории с санями, я уже готов поверить и в вашего невидимого друга, - серьёзно ответил Гави. – И кто же он?  
\- Ветер.   
Клара рассказала о своих детских играх.   
\- Какие милые фантазии, - улыбнулся синьор Джованни. – Будет что рассказать детям.   
Услышав о детях, Клара вдруг зарделась и расцеловала Джованни в щёки.   
Карл-Густав  с женой уже вернулись домой, и были потрясены явлением Клары, да ещё в сопровождении грозного банкира. Мы опустим тут подробности встречи. Но в общем счастливый Гави быстро сменил гнев на милость, тем более что с будущим родственником его связывали и деловые отношения. Эльза тоже поутихла, и Клара даже болтала с ней немного по-женски, пока мужчины улаживали последние вопросы, включая финансовые.  Невестка её после лечения водами не теряла надежды забеременеть вновь, чего  Клара ей от души и пожелала. И женщины расстались не то чтобы подругами, но вполне мирно.   
  
Осталось рассказать совсем немного. Клара вышла замуж за синьора Гави и была с ним очень счастлива. Кто там хранил её семью от бед – ангелы ли, или невидимый друг, но только она родила трёх сыновей и дочь, и все дети благополучно выросли. Сыновья продолжили семейное дело, сначала под началом отца, а потом, когда он ушёл на покой, самостоятельно, ничуть не ссорясь и живя очень дружно между собой, так что в Генуе за глаза семью Гави называли кланом. Братья выбрали себе жён, полагаясь на чувства, особенно памятуя, что родители внушали им, что не деньги и положение делают человека, а наоборот. Поэтому, когда средний сын привёз невесту из Швейцарии, из семьи простого фермера по фамилии Шварц, никто не возражал. Лилиана была похожа на своего отца – такие же каштановые волосы, весёлые глаза и веснушки на лице.   
Маленькая Клара была поздним ребёнком и росла любимицей в семье. И был у неё невидимый друг, с которым она иногда  играла в саду. Ветер почти не покидал Генуи, о чём совершенно не жалел. Разве что улетал иногда по делам, но всегда спешил вернуться, не желая надолго оставлять семейство Гави  без присмотра.   
У Карла-Густава тоже всё наладилось – и двое мальчишек вполне утешили его и Эльзу. Дела он вёл прилично, пусть и не хватал с неба звёзд, но был более чем доволен своей судьбой.  
Синьор Гави прожил долгую жизнь и до самого конца оставался бодрым и отличался ясным умом. Он обожал жену и детей, и хотя в делах оставался жёстким и цепким, дома становился совсем другим человеком. Он умер уже глубоким стариком, окружённый детьми и внуками, а через год за ним тихо последовала Клара.   
Ветер горевал страшно, а потом пропал куда-то. Да только и Клара-младшая, которая так и не вышла замуж, тоже исчезла. Одни говорили, что она ушла в монастырь, другие, что уехала жить в Швейцарию, к родне. Но братья почему-то были спокойны за неё, хотя и скучали. Только с тех пор моряки стали замечать, что корабли, принадлежавшие семейству Гави, никогда не тонут и всегда прибывают в порты вовремя. А команды этих кораблей рассказывали байки о ветрах, которые сопровождали их в плаваньях, и что было будто бы этих ветров двое.   
  



End file.
